Immortālitās
by SnugPug
Summary: Miraculously surviving an accident that surely should have taken his life, Ivan Tantarimoto has a fateful run-in with All Might that sets his path towards becoming a Hero!
1. Chapter 1

Immortālitās

* * *

**Trigger Warning:** References towards sexual abuse, violence

* * *

Chapter One

It is believed that around 80% of the world's population possesses a Quirk.

My parents were among the 20% that never manifested one.

It was not surprising then, that when I was born, our family physician concluded that I was to be Quirkless.

Until the Incident.

My family was traveling home from a vacation, when a drunk driver slammed into our vehicle head on. My parents died on impact, their frail bodies not being able to withstand the force of the collision, as our sedan was sent tumbling off the road and began barreling down the side of a cliff.

I remember everything that happened vividly.

Seconds before the other vehicle struck, my father and mother looked at me through the rear-view mirror. I could see the shock, horror, and fear flashing through their eyes. Also, love. The love, _love, LOVE._ How I miss their love.

Then suddenly I could no longer see through my right eye as everything _crumpled_, and I felt the harshest pain I ever felt in my entire three years of life. Our car was sent spiraling, before the tumbling motion started and I screamed for my family who just _didn't look like people anymore_. I could hear the crashing, the tumbling, and the breaking. _I was the one breaking._ Branches were smashing through the rear windows and I could no longer close my mouth as my _jaw hung limply_. Then everything came to a sudden stop as smoke filled what was left of the _cramped_ space I was now left in. Black filled what was left of my vision and my remaining eye stung with tears running down my swollen cheek.

The smoke was quickly replaced by a burning blaze, as a searing heat began tickling at my senses. A foul, burnt scent wafted through the air and I began screaming once more at the recognition of my skin being seared. _The scent of flesh being seared._ I screamed until I could no longer make a sound, sitting in numbness as my body could no longer feel the lick of the flames.

I can remember hearing the sirens as I pleaded for my life to leave me.

I can remember hearing the first responders dousing the flames that refused to kill me.

I can remember them tearing open the metal to extract the corpses believed to be inside.

I can remember their _screams_. The sounds of gagging, followed by vomit.

I can remember the bruises...

Cuts.

Lacerations.

Burns.

The odd angles.

The protruding bones.

_The rear-view mirror lodged into my skull through the right eye socket._

They said it was impossible, but I recovered as the people around me marveled at my unknown Quirk.

How quickly things changed.

With no living relatives, I was placed within the foster system for kids with Quirks.

I remember the favoritism shown towards the kids with the flashiest Quirks.

I remember the nights spent, watching my wounds heal in the dark.

I remember the hunger.

I remember the adults that paid _extra_ attention to me.

The looks.

The touching.

Trying to say _no_.

The _pain_.

I remember the life leaving their eyes, as I vanished into the night. I know what I did was _wrong_, but what they did was _worse_.

So, there I was, at the tender age of eight, contemplating life atop the tallest building I could find. Sure, jumping is probably useless, but I have always debated on how far my Quirk could be pushed. Staring at the pavement below, I took a deep breath before preparing to step off the edge.

Here's to hoping that I wouldn't be too mangled. I've never enjoyed a lengthy recovery time.

I was just about to step off when _he_ showed up, and changed the course of my life forever.

"It's going to be all right! Why? Because I am here!"

"A-All Might!?" I shouted, now dangling from his grasp.

His signature smile is replaced by a much more solemn look.

"Child," he said to me frowning. "Dare I ask why you were just about to step off that ledge?"

I pushed aside the excitement of meeting the world's greatest hero, and forced myself to get angry. "Shouldn't you be off fighting some super evil villain?! You're the number one hero, and I'm just some small kid. Get your priorities straight!"

My small outburst only caused him to frown further. "Yes, I am the number one hero. The Symbol of Peace! It is my job to take care of all evil-doers and villains alike, but my job description does not just end there. The security, and happiness of the populace is also one of my top priorities. So right now, my small friend, you are my top priority!"

"I'm not worth your time," I scowled at him.

"When there's a person that needs to be saved, it's a given that that person has had to face some terrifying feelings," he continued on. "You're saving their life, but also their heart. So, every person is worthy of my time. You're all important to me. Especially you. The youth is our future, and we must all work together so that our future is brighter. Please, young man, let me help you."

I continued to scowl at him in silence, trying to stare him down before I felt my eyes beginning to water. I grit my teeth, trying to hold my tears back before the dam broke.

"I'm scared, okay!?" I shouted. "I'm scared of the system! The foster homes! The nightmares that keep me from closing my eyes! I've been living on the streets for the past year and I'm scared! I'm allowed to be scared!"

I continued to cry and spew the gibberish that was my life as All Might fell to his knees and carefully hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," All Might cried with me. "We have failed you. Your light has just begun to shine, yet society has already tried to snuff it out. I understand how your young mind has led you to where you stand now, but as the Symbol of Peace, I cannot let you continue down this path."

I cried even harder.

"I will assist in getting you the help you need in order to rekindle the light that has gone so dim within you," he started. "But first, can I let you in on a little secret?"

I nodded my head, sniffling.

"I, too, am scared."

"But you're All Might!" I interjected. "How can you be scared of anything?!"

"I was scared when I saw you standing on that ledge." My eyes widened. "I'm scared that I have failed many more like you. I'm scared that I will fail as the Symbol of Peace, scared that every battle will be my last."

"How," I blinked up at him. "How can you be so scared, but continue on?"

"I want to create a world where people can live their lives smiling!" He smiled. "And my master once said to me that no matter how scary it gets; you must always wear a smile that says I'm fine! So, I smile to trick the fear inside me!"

"I want to see a world like that," I whispered to myself.

"What was that, young man?"

I looked at him with a determined glint. "I want to see a world like that!"

"Hahaha, yes!" He smiled even brighter. "Use that determination and let that world begin anew in yourself! Take your fear, and show it all your teeth! Show it that no matter how many times it tries to knock you down that you are fine!"

"I am fine!" I shouted, smiling the biggest smile I have in a long time.

"What is your name, young man?"

"I-Ivan Tantarimoto," I blushed. "My mother came from a different country to live with my father, so I was given her grandfather's name."

"Ivan Tantarimoto!" All Might shouted to the heaven's before beaming his smile at me. "I believe you have what it takes to be a true hero!"

"You think I could be a hero?" My jaw opened wide.

"I know that you can!" He hoisted me onto his shoulders before turning serious, "But first, we will get you the help that you require."

I balled my fist, holding it in front of my chest as I glared out into the distance. "I will show my fear that I am fine!"

"Then smile, young Ivan!" he shouted, preparing to take off. "Let this be a new beginning!"

The wind rushed all around as All Might shot off the building.

I smiled.

_I will be fine._

* * *

Hello friends! Thank you for reading the first chapter (kind of an introduction) of Immortālitās. I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to your thoughts and opinions!

TTFN.


	2. Chapter 2

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Two

It's been seven years since my fateful run-in with All Might, and I continue to trick my fears every day with a smile.

"I am fine!" I laugh, walking with a group of students as they all looked at me oddly.

I continued to smile though, looking at the sign in front of me.

U.A. High School Entrance Examination Site

With the help of All Might, I was able to get into a respectable orphanage that was mixed with the Quirked and Quirkless. Along with receiving decent schooling, I was able to visit a child psychologist that was able to smooth out most of my fear and depression. The nightmares that haunted me every night during my childhood only happened a couple of times a week now, which is actually saying a lot. Who knew that eight hours of uninterrupted sleep could do wonders on the psyche?

Along with that, I was able to get my Quirk looked into as well.

Impeccable regeneration is what the experts say, though they are trying to come up with more terms because apparently that is only the tip of the iceberg. As I got older, I noticed that I could do more than the average kids around me. Besides the kids with specific quirks, I was stronger, faster, and had more stamina than the Quirkless and other Quirked.

As my Quirk matured, things also took a weird turn.

Apparently, I was dead? Or kind of dead?

I can still remember the physician freaking out that he couldn't find my pulse, and the line of doctor's that all attempted to do the same until one doctor finally heard one beat. That was it. After many tests it was concluded that my heart only beats once per minute. Or sixty times an hour, one thousand four hundred and forty times a day, forty-three thousand two hundred times (on average) a month, and about five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred times a year. They kind of just guessed that that was the bare minimum my body required in order to function. No one could come to a secured agreement.

My cells also told them that at some point in my life I might stop aging? They are unsure why. How. Or when it will happen, or even if it will happen. Hopefully it doesn't happen until I've graduated from high school. The last thing I want to be known as is the immortal child hero.

I also began to notice that I hardly ever felt hungry or thirsty, though I was still capable of taking in the nutrients that came with food. Just because I don't necessarily need to eat anymore, doesn't mean I don't need the nutrients to sustain my weight and beautiful muscle mass. Also, let's be real, food is delicious.

On top of my schooling, shrink, and doctor visits I also trained. Hard. Every day I would exercise, as my regeneration abilities fixed any negative effects it would have on my body. I also took up learning some mixed martial arts, and dabbled with a few different weapons. My favorite being axes. Of any variety.

As I walked up the stairs leading into the building, I smiled once more knowing that this was going to be the beginning of a new journey.

Students began pulling away from each other as they headed towards the doorways marked for their destination.

U.A. Department of Heroes Orientation

U.A. General Education Orientation

U.A. Department of Support Orientation

U.A. Department of Management Orientation

I wondered how the orientations differentiated from each other as I confidently strolled into the orientation for the Department of Heroes.

I quickly scanned the room for an available seat, and sat down next to a girl with short brown hair.

"Hello," I greeted her with a smile.

"O-oh!" She jumped a little bit. "Hello!"

"Hah," I rubbed my neck and stuck my hand out. "I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Ivan Tantarimoto, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She stared at me for a moment before lightly grasping my hand. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka. It's a pleasure to meet you as well! Ivan is a pretty unique name!"

"Yeah," I responded softly. "My mother was from Norway, so I was named after her grandfather."

I lightly smiled at her as she kept grasping my hand, her eyes lightly glassing over as her cheeks tinted red a bit.

"Uh," I chuckled nervously. "Could I have my hand back? Not that I mind if you were to keep holding it."

She froze, turning completely red before letting go of my hand like it burned her.

"I'm so sorry!"

I laughed at her embarrassment. It was pretty cute after all.

"You don't have to be sorry, I do have pretty soft hands."

She laughed a bit, relaxing. "They were pretty soft. Do you use lotion?"

"Mmm, nope," I chuckled at her question. "It's probably because of my quirk."

"Oh!" She seemed interested. "What does your quirk do?"

"You'll just have to find out," I teased her.

"Well then the same goes for you!"

"I look forward to seeing what you can do."

I smiled at her again as we held eye contact for the next couple of seconds. I watched as her pupils kept changing sizes and her cheeks started to tint a little bit.

She quickly looked away as the lights dimmed, clearing her throat. "I-it looks like the orientation is about to start, Ivan-san."

"Please," I said now looking towards the stage. I leaned in a little closer to her to whisper, "Just call me Ivan."

She squeaked and nodded her head in acknowledgement as Present Mic took center stage.

"For all you examinees listening in," Present Mic started, "Welcome to my show! Now everybody say hey!"

There was an awkward silence as Present Mic turned to listen for any sound.

"What a deafening response," he continued with a shrug. "I shall quickly present to you the rundown of your practical exam. Are you ready?! Yeah!"

There was another awkward silence.

"As it says in the application, all you listeners will be partaking in a ten-minute mock urban battle after the orientation. You will be allowed to bring whatever it is you think you'll need in order to succeed. So, after this little presentation, you will all head to the specified battle center listed on your Examinee Ticket. You can see them here on the screen. Okay!"

There was a third awkward silence as I looked at my ticket.

Battle Center D.

"During the mock battle, you will encounter three different types of fake villains. Each villain is designated a specific amount of points based upon their level of difficulty. Your goal, my dear little listeners, is to use your quirks to immobilize the fake villains. And of course, attacking other examinees and any other unhero-like actions are prohibited."

A student in a tan suit suddenly stood from his seat, raising his hand.

"May I ask a question?" He asked.

"Go for it!" Present Mic pointed at him as a light appeared on his person.

"On our examinee printout," he started droning. "There are four types of villains listed. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prestigious school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake."

Are you kidding me? I could feel my brow tick in annoyance.

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be formed into exemplary heroes. And you, with the curly hair," he pointed towards another student behind him aggressively. "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here to get some cheap thrills, then you should leave immediately."

The curly haired student covered his mouth in shame, muttering his apologies while nearby students laughed at him.

Alright, that's it.

"Oi!" I shouted and stood abruptly. "What kind of hero makes a judgement-call without getting all the available information first? If you wouldn't have interrupted Present Mic, I'm sure he would have continued telling us about the fourth pictured villain."

The student went to respond, but I cut him off. "And I don't ever want to see you tearing down another person because of their excitement again. I want to live in a world where people can live happily while smiling, and that shame you just made him feel does not belong in that world! I doubt most of the room would be able to handle their own excitement if All Might were conducting the presentation!"

The room filled with muttering as the student in the tan suit tried to best me in a stare down. Jokes on him because I don't even need to blink!

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ochaco staring at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"Okay, okay," Present Mic started getting the attention of the room back to himself. "Examinee number 7111 and 2424, let's calm down now. I like the energy! Yeah! But let's take a seat so I can continue explaining your exam!"

I bowed in apology to Present Mic and sat back down, but not before shooting Ochaco a small smile.

"The fourth type of villain," Present Mic started again. "Is worth zero points! It will be an obstacle, so to speak and there will be one located in every battle center. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's also no real reason to go after it directly either. In fact, I'd recommend that you listeners avoid it all together!"

If they want us to avoid it, what's the point of having it in the exam I wonder? Something to ponder for the time being I suppose.

"That's all from me! In closing, I'd like to give you listeners a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said a true here is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. So, go beyond! Plus Ultra! Now everyone, begin your departure and enjoy your suffering!"

The lights returned as everyone began making their way towards the exit.

"Which battle center were you assigned to?" I heard Ochaco ask.

"I've been assigned to battle center D."

"Oh," Ochaco sighed. "I was assigned to battle center B. I suppose we won't be able to see each other's quirks just yet."

"That just means we'll both have to pass."

I smiled at her. "Good luck, Ochaco."

Her cheeks tinted. "You too, Ivan."

I chuckled as she dashed away.

Ochaco Uraraka .

I can't wait to get to know you more.

* * *

Hello, friends! Thank you for reading chapter two of Immortālitās! Isn't Ochaco the sweetest cinnamon roll? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you!

TTFN.


	3. Chapter 3

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

After a trip to the changing room, I emerged in my usual workout wear. Athletic shorts and a spandex top that hugged me in all the right places, trusty battleaxe over my shoulder.

I wonder if I can catch Ochaco before she goes?

No, that would probably be too cruel.

Too distracting.

I laughed to myself.

We were then herded like to cattle to large buses that drove us to our designated battle center.

It took mere moments before we arrived at our destination and were once more herded off the bus.

As we stood in front of the large gate, I took a moment and surveyed the other examinees in my group who began to whisper among themselves while shooting small glances in my direction.

"What are you all waiting for!" We heard Present Mic's voice ring out in the distance. "A real battle has no countdown! So, run! The time has already started, you know!"

With that, the gates sprang open and I dashed to the front of my group.

Perhaps my heart is beating twice a minute? My blood feels like it's quickly flowing through my veins in excitement. I've never felt so exhilarated!

A decently sized robot appeared in my vision and I quickly jumped after it, leaping into the air and readying my trusty axe. "I hope you dirty robots are ready for a fight!" I smiled, bringing my axe down and smashing the robot into the ground. "Because things are about to get a little messy!"

Time quickly went by as I continued smashing one robot to the next. It wasn't until time was almost up, that the one I was waiting for finally appeared.

The ground began to shake, as the buildings around us began to tumble and giant green robot appeared before us. It threw its arm towards the ground and caused a shock-wave that sent debris tumbling straight at us.

I stood there, as chunks of cement the size of my head went flying past me.

I stood my ground even as a piece of metal flew through the air and struck me in the head.

Well, that's going to be annoying. Should I remove it now while everyone is distracted? Or should I just leave it?

Ah, I'll just leave it.

I stared down the monster of a robot, which turned into a glare when I noticed that some of the other examinees were also injured from its punch.

The villain robots aren't just the only part of this exam then, huh?

The other students started running away from the giant robot, whereas I did the opposite.

I smiled the entire time as I leapt onto its arm when it swung for me.

The examinees could only watch as I used the movements of the robot to continue my ascent to its head.

"Alright you dirty robot!" I yelled, swinging my axe through the air. "Let's find your power source!"

I swung my axe over and over as I shoveled my way through metal, looking for what controlled the beast.

I smiled when I found my target, and swung my axe at it.

I laughed when it exploded in my face and caused other small explosions to begin taking place all over the robot.

My vision came back to me as my eye regenerated, and I felt my sense of gravity tumble as I assumed the robot began falling to the ground.

Does this mean I get to have an awesome hero exit?

This is totally going to make an awesome hero exit.

I climbed out of the robot and began making my way towards the gathered group of students. They appeared horrified as I stopped before them, just as another explosion went off behind me.

Oh yeah, definitely an awesome hero exit.

I smiled at them and brought my axe up onto my shoulder.

Some of the girls feinted, and I looked down at myself.

"Is it because my shirt got burned off?" I asked the crowd

Some of them shook their heads as one person began throwing up.

I tilted my head and a lightbulb went off.

"Oh!" I reached up to my cranium where the piece of metal was still protruding and pulled it out.

There were screams. Another person threw up.

But why did they still look horrified.

"Excuse me," a student said. He closed his eyes while he walked my way, stopping in front of me to lift his arm. It became reflective and I got to see what my face looked like.

Oh.

_Oh._

I got to watch as the rest of my face regenerated.

They got to see me before my face was fully recovered.

Oops?

I laughed.

The ride back to U.A. was just as quick as the ride to the battle centers, and as I exited the changing rooms my eyes found Ochaco dashing through the tired crowds to follow after Present Mic. I wanted to ask her how she did, so I ran after her. I gave pause though, when I heard her start talking.

"Excuse me," she started to say. "The, um, person with the curly hair and freckles? You do know who I'm talking about, right? He's kind of, um, plain-looking? Is it possible for me to give him some of my points?"

My jaw dropped.

"I heard him say, If I can just get one point," she continued on. "So, I thought that he may have still had zero points. At least transfer the points he lost because of me! He saved me!"

My eyes widened at the end, as she continued to plead with Present Mic.

"Even as you ask me, you cannot give him your points." Present Mic patted her head, "Anyway. There's no reason to give him any, female listener!"

He laughed before turning away, smirking at my gob smacked expression.

"Ivan?" Ochaco noticed me.

"Ah," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hi Ochaco. I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation with Present Mic. I wanted to ask how you did and followed after you, I'm sorry for intruding."

"Oh, um," she blushed. "It's fine!"

"So," I started. Wanting to drop that part of the conversation as we walked back towards the large hall. "How'd you do?"

"I got twenty-eight points!" She smiled. I liked it. "How many did you get?"

"Well I got!—wait," I stopped and then laughed. "You know what, I didn't even keep track."

"You didn't keep track?!"

I scratched my nose with an impish smile. "No, I think I got too excited in the battle."

She stopped walking and stared at me. Then started to laugh.

"Hey!" I laughed with her. "You better not be making fun of me!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" She chuckled a bit more. "I promise."

"Ne, Ochaco. Can I ask you a question?" She smiled a bit before nodding. "What did you mean when you told Present Mic that that one kid saved you?"

"Did you see the giant robot at your battle center?" I nodded my head for her to continue. "Well when it appeared, everyone began running when some of the debris landed on top of my leg. I couldn't move, and he leapt in and destroyed it with a single punch! He...He saved me."

I stared at Ochaco. Eyes wide.

Wait.

I swooped in and lifted her into my arms bridal style.

She squeaked.

"Debris landed on top of your leg?!" I was concerned that she was moving around. "Should you be walking around so freely?"

"It's fine! I-it's fine!" She was waving her hands in front of her face, turning beet red. "U.A.'s nurse, Recovery Girl, took care of the injury. It's like nothing even happened to it, I promise! So, could you put me down?"

"Mmm," I thought about it. "I don't think so. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your leg somehow were to be strained after such quick healing."

"A-ah," she responded. "But only until we get outside! My parents should be waiting!"

"I'll think about it," I laughed. "I am thankful though."

"Thankful?"

"Yeah," I smiled down at her. "That he saved you."

"O-oh," she averted her eyes quickly, looking at her twiddling thumbs. "Me too."

Though I wished that I was the one that was able to save you, I thought back to what All Might said to me.

_"You're saving their life, but also their heart."_

Has this other person's heroism saved your heart, I wonder?

We continued in a comfortable silence as I made my way towards the doorway, and laughed at Ochaco'a squeak when I kicked the doors open.

"Ochaco, dear!" I heard a woman holler as I watched an older couple advance towards us. "We've been looking for you!"

"Mama, Papa!" I could tell she was feeling embarrassed so I gently set her down.

They quickly embraced before turning their attention onto me.

"Who is this?" Her mother asked.

"And why was he carrying you in such a manner?" Her father glared at me.

"P-Papa!" She went beet red. Cute.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, and that you saw me carrying your daughter in such a way," I wanted to get on good grounds with her parents. "My name is Ivan Tantarimoto. I sat next to Ochaco during the orientation, so we had a chance for some small talk before everything started. After the practical exam she told me that her leg was injured, and even though it was taken care of by the school nurse, I just had to assist her in the off-chance that her leg may still have been strained by her injury."

"What a gentleman!" Her mother seemed delighted; she shook my hand. "As I'm sure you're aware, we're Ochaco's parents! Please call me, Mrs. Uraraka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Uraraka," I smiled at her and then turned to shake hands with her father.

He took my hand in a firm grasp, and I grasped his just as firm if not firmer.

We stayed like that for a few moments, staring each other down, before he nodded his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tantarimoto," he said, letting go of my hand. "You can call me Sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir." He seemed pleased.

"Oh, quit it, you," Mrs. Uraraka swatted at her husband. "Don't scare the poor boy."

"I'm just making sure that this young man knows how to be respectful," he responded to his wife. "Especially for our dearest Ochaco."

_"P-Papa!"_

I laughed internally.

"I don't wish to intrude upon your family time any longer," I bowed quickly to her parent's. "I'm sure you would all like to go home."

"So polite!" Mrs. Uraraka smiled. "But we're just going to be dropping Ochaco off at her apartment before going back home. We live a few cities over."

"Did you need a ride home, young man?" Her father asked.

"That's quite alright," I responded. I didn't want them knowing that I lived at the orphanage. "I'm sure my taxi will be arriving soon."

"If you're sure," Mrs. Uraraka seemed to ask. I nodded my head. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"I'll be seeing you when classes start, Ochaco!" I stated confidently, waving them off.

She blushed slightly, before giving me a light wave back.

"I'll be seeing you, Ivan."

"First name basis already, my dear daughter?" He father was elbowing her as they walked into the distance.

"He's certainly a keeper," I could just barely hear her mother say.

_"M-MAMA!"_

I smiled.

* * *

A week passed by and I now sat in the middle of the orphanage surrounded by kids younger and older than myself. We were all focused on one thing.

The letter in my hands.

The letter addressed to me that could change or destroy everything.

Who am I kidding?

This is totally my acceptance letter.

"Go on, Ivan!"

"Open it already!"

"Alright, alright!" I waved them off.

I grinned before ripping the envelope open, and watched as a small circular disk fell onto the floor in front of me.

"Do not worry!" Everyone's eyes widened at the projection. "For I am here as a projection! Ahaha!"

"It's All Might!"

"You got a letter from All Might!"

"Calm down everyone," the matronage attempted at soothing the kids. "Young Ivan won't be able to hear the message otherwise."

"You passed the written exams, and managed to rack up seventy villain points in the practical exams," All Might paused as he smiled at the camera. "But that is not all! You recognized the true test at the end of the exam and a panel of judges has rewarded you fifty rescue points, giving you a total score of one hundred twenty points! You are now among the top five in school history to score over one hundred points on the practical exam!"

"Wow, Ivan!"

"Big brother is so cool!"

"With a drive to stop as many enemies as possible, and with a heart to help those in need, I find it with no surprise that you pass!"

The kids broke into cheers as some of them dove on top of me for a dog pile, but I smiled as the projection of All Might continued.

"So come, young Ivan!" He held his hand out towards the front of the screen, and shifted into his classic smile. "Smile for the whole world to see! This is your hero academia!"

* * *

Hello, friends! Thank you so much for reading chapter three. Our cinnamon roll is still being a cinnamon roll! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	4. Chapter 4

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The Hero Course at U.A. is set-up to have two classes of eighteen students, but that will change this year with four students being admitted through recommendations. All of the other students made it through with the normal exams. This makes U.A.'s acceptance rate for the Hero Course less than one in three hundred a year.

That rating makes me feel privileged as I stand outside the door marked for class 1-A. Especially after earning the top score.

On a side note though, I noticed that all of the doors in this school are absolutely massive, but remain extremely lightweight.

I pondered this as I walked into the empty classroom, smiling over the ability to sit wherever I wanted to.

I have always preferred to be in the back of a room, but not for the same reasons that other people choose to do so. It's easier to gauge the atmosphere when you can actually see everyone, just as it were to be if you were looking at everyone from the front. It also gives you the chance to have quicker response times, only because it can be more difficult for people to respond to the things directly in front of them than if you are analyzing them from afar. Plus, some people assume that those that sit in the back like to be left alone and there can be some useful advantages to that.

All that was left was to wait for the other students to arrive.

Which didn't take too long.

I sat at my desk with my hands cupped in front of my mouth as the others began to trickle in.

A couple of them caught my interest.

There was a student pink from head to toe which makes me wonder if that's how she looked when she was born? How did her parents react if so? Probably not good questions to as a lady.

Then there was a young man that looked like a raven. Do I quote Edgar Allen Poe to him? No, he's probably heard one too many of those jokes.

Clothes walked in. Obviously, a girl by the shape. Obviously invisible. Again, I wonder, how was her birth?

Some other interesting characters walked in before I saw Mr. Tan Suit, who also happened to notice me in the back-corner and walked straight towards me.

I swear, if this guy makes me get into a fight on the first day of school.

Color me shocked when we bowed in front of me though.

"My name is Tenya Lida and I apologize for the way I conducted myself at the orientation!"

Well this is a nice turn of events.

"My name's Ivan Tantarimoto," I replied, but continued seriously, "A hero recognizes their mistakes, and I'm glad to see that you were able to move past it. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Ivan is a rare name to have in Japan," he straightened up to chat casually.

"Yeah," I responded. "I get that a lot."

"I'm assuming that one of your parents were born outside of Japan?"

"Bingo buddy."

"Could it be that one of them was—"

Thankfully at that time, another student happened to barge into the room and scoffed loudly before plopping himself onto a seat, throwing his feet up onto the desk.

It's not that I don't like Tenya, I could tell that he's a nice guy. I just don't like talking about my parent's too much. I was a little relieved when he marched to the front of the room to begin scolding the newest arrival.

It was at that point that I noticed that the student with curly hair was now standing in the doorway.

Looked a little nervous though.

Then both the new arrival and Tenya noticed him in the doorway, and Tenya proceeded to march towards him as well. At least it appeared that he was apologizing to the guy.

More brownie points for him.

Both of them looked towards the door as the now named Izuku was being addressed.

_Hello Ochaco._

I smiled to myself as she continued to bubble on, but took a moment to look at the way Izuku was responding to her presence.

I don't like the look on your face, Izuku Midoriya.

I think that the boy in the front didn't like him more, as his glare seemed to be even greater than mine.

Perhaps they know one another?

"Go somewhere else if you guys want to have a playdate," a yellow sleeping bag said from the floor.

Oh. There's a person in the sleeping bag, but when did he get there?

"This is the hero course," he mumbled while emerging from his coziness. He seems very disappointed at that fact. "It took eight seconds before you were silent. Time is precious. You lot aren't being rational enough."

I assume that this is our homeroom teacher?

"I am to be your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa." Heh, bingo. "It's nice to meet you."

He reached into his bag. "This is actually kind of sudden, but everyone put this on and meet me out on the field."

Everyone was quick to change as we now stood in the field waiting for our new teacher to arrive.

"Ivan?!" Ochaco ran up to me.

"I feel forgotten, Ochaco~!" I sighed dramatically. "You didn't even notice we were in the same class when you arrived this morning!"

"Forgive me!" She bowed, hiding her reddening face.

"I'm jesting, Ochaco," I laughed. "I could have said hello when you arrived, but I did not want to interrupt the conversation you were having with Midoriya."

She looked at me oddly, and I felt a bead of sweat form on my brow as I was scrutinized. "I wouldn't have minded. I do enjoy your company."

What she said registered in her mind and she went beet red again.

Unfortunately, that's when our dear teacher arrived.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what we're doing so soon into your first day of class," he droned on. Very quiet. Very sleepy-like. "But you all will be partaking in a quirk assessment test."

"An assessment test?" Most of the class asked.

"What about the ceremony or orientation?" Ochaco questioned.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," he responded quietly. "And I don't know if any of you noticed, but there are twenty-one of you instead of twenty."

I took a quick mental head count and there was indeed twenty-one of us.

But why?

"U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are," Aizawa glanced at us. "And that happens to be how most teachers run their classes. You have been doing these kinds of things since junior high, right? Physical fitness tests that didn't allow you to use your quirks?"

There were sounds of agreement.

"Ivan," he looked at me. "You finished above everyone else at the practical exam, right?"

"That is correct, sir."

"While attending junior high, what was the best result you had for the softball throw?"

"One hundred eighty meters, sir."

He stared at me blankly before it appeared that he remembered something. "Your quirk naturally enhances your strength, so there would have been no way for you to properly gauge what it would have been like without a quirk."

"You are again correct, sir."

"Bakugo," he looked towards the aggressive boy from earlier. "You scored second highest at the practical exam, what was your junior high throw?"

"Sixty-seven meters."

Our sensei tossed a softball at him. "Try now with your quirk."

Bakugo approached the circle and waited for instructions.

"You can do whatever it is that you want." Our teacher said. "As long as you stay within the circle."

It didn't take long for him to throw the softball, an explosion helping him to propel it from his arm.

"The most rational way to form the foundation of a hero is to know your maximum first." He showed us a little screen that flashed seven hundred five and two tenths meters.

"Oh, wow!" A boy exclaimed. "That looks fun!"

"It looks _fun_, huh?" Sensei asked darkly. "You have three years to become a top hero. Can you keep that attitude the entire time? As I stated before, there are nineteen of you instead of eighteen. It could not be decided which one of you was to be recommended for general courses, so that decision was left to be made by me."

There were gasps of horror.

"Whoever comes in last place will be removed from the hero course and transferred to general education."

A huge test on the first day of school? I like it.

"But isn't that unfair? We all arrived under the pretense of being enrolled in the Hero Course."

Aww, sweet Ochaco. Caring for all the little guys.

"Natural disasters, large accidents, and even selfish villains." Aizawa listed off. "All situations where the time and place cannot be predicted. Japan is full of unfairness. Heroes reverse those situations. If you wanted to hold hands, and skip with your friends to some fancy restaurant after school, then too bad. U.A. will work hard over the next three years to hand you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. So, go beyond it. With all you've got."

All of these heroes have such a way with words. I wonder if that's a class we'll be taking?

Demonstrations ended and we started our first test. The fifty-meter dash.

I watched as Tenya lined up with a girl that resembled a frog.

He got 3.04 seconds due to a speed quirk. The young lady finishing after him with 5.58 seconds.

I definitely won't be getting first, but neither will I be finishing last.

I watched as Ochaco touched all of her clothing articles before lining up.

She got 7.15 seconds.

I smiled at her excitement afterwards. She seemed pleased.

Some weirdo used his bellybutton to go next?

Eh?

Oh, he fell to the floor.

Oops.

5.51 seconds.

Bakugo then lined up with Midoriya and used his explosions to get 4.13 seconds. Izuku getting 7.02 seconds.

It was my turn to line up, and I took off at the gunfire.

4.89 seconds.

I watched all the other students compete and thankfully, two more students fell below Ochaco's 7.15 seconds.

Next was the grip test.

This time we were all handed a device at the same time.

I heard one of the students got five hundred forty kilograms as I looked at my own device.

Two hundred twenty kilograms.

Our net test was the standing long jump.

Most of us leapt over the sand pit on this one.

Repeated side steps were next and wow, was this getting tiring.

The ball throw was our fifth test as I got to watch Ochaco use her quirk to make the ball disappear into the sky.

I laughed out loud as Aizawa's screen showed the infinity sign.

Curly hair went next as he threw the ball forty-six meters.

Oh.

_Oh boy._

Our Sensei started using his quirk.

"Our entrance exam isn't practical enough," he said. "Even a kid like you was accepted."

Eraser Head is our sensei! I should have known!

"From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk, can you?" Midoriya seemed freaked out. "Do you intend on having someone save you again? Incapacitating yourself?"

Izuku went to respond but Eraser Head grabbed him with his cloth.

"No matter what you think you're intending, I'm telling you what those around you will be forced to do. You'll be decked and turned into a useless doll after saving one person. With your power, you can't become a hero."

That speech only seemed to spur Izuku on. He didn't look as nervous.

Was that what Sensei intended?

I took a moment to glare at bellybutton man as he placed his hand on Ochaco's shoulder.

He backed away quickly.

Izuku then threw the ball seven hundred five and three tenths meters.

Heh.

You're wrong Sensei. I think he has what it is to become a hero.

After that fiasco we continued into doing timed sit-ups, seated toe-touches, and a long-distance run.

When everything was said and done, Aizawa displayed to us a list that showed how everyone did. I didn't care for my placement as my eyes jumped to the very bottom.

In last place was Izuku Midoriya.

"I was also kidding about last place," Sensei said with a sly grin. "Some special exceptions were made this year."

* * *

"Today was a tiring day, don't you think Ivan?" Ochaco asked as we walked out of U.A.'s front entrance.

"Hmm," I tapped my chin. "I don't know, Ochaco. I feel like I have plenty of energy left."

"Ivan!" She whined. "You're cruel."

"I just think you need to work a little bit on your stamina!" I laughed, and then grinned. "I could help you with that."

She stopped and started muttering to herself, turning bright red.

"Ochaco?"

I waved my hand in front of her face.

Did I break her?

"Ochaaaacooo!"

She snapped out of it before laughing, and something grabbed her attention before she took my hand and ran forward. "Look who it is ahead of us!"

Ah, young Izuku and Tenya.

"Hey!" She hollered towards them and they stopped. "Wait for us!"

"Infinity girl and Ivan!"

"The other student from the orientation and Uraraka?!"

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" She answered for Tenya, she then gestured towards me for Izuku. "And this is Ivan Tantarimoto! And you're, um, Tenya Lida and Deku Midoriya, right?"

Deku?

"Isn't that what the boy named Bakugo called you during the fitness test?"

"W-well, my real name is actually Izuku. D-deku is what he says to mock me."

Ah, so they do know each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry then!" Ochaco apologized. "Deku kind of sounds like the Japanese words for you can do it, so I kind of like it!"

"I'm Deku then!" Izuku turned a deep shade of red and I slowly squinted at him.

Ochaco laughed before turning towards me. "Ivan, are you heading towards the station? We could all walk there together!"

"I'm not," I responded to her. Even though the orphanage is a short ways away from the station, I didn't want them asking any questions. "My ride should be here shortly."

"O-oh," she seemed sad. I forced my body not to flinch. "Well then I'll—We'll be seeing you tomorrow then?"

I heard that little slip my dear!

"Of course," I smiled at her and looked at the other two. "I'll be seeing you all tomorrow!"

Ochaco smiled at me and the two men nodded.

"It was nice meeting you," Izuku said politely and I nodded in return.

"We shall meet again tomorrow!" Tenya spoke earnestly.

"Bye, Ivan!" Ochaco hesitated before stepping forward, quickly hugging me.

"Until tomorrow, Ochaco."

Obviously, I hugged her back.

It was nice.

I then watched as they all turned away.

Ochaco looked back, but quickly turned away like I caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

I smiled.

Perhaps I'll tell her the truth one day.

* * *

Hello, friends! Thank you for reading chapter four. In the previous two chapters I switched around Ochaco's name, and went back to correct some things. I also added Ivan's acceptance letter to the end of chapter three if you have not read it. Thank you again for reading, and I looked forward to your thoughts!

TTFN.


	5. Chapter 5

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

While U.A. is a school focusing on everything to do with Heroes, it does have touch of regularity in its curriculum.

For instance, we had Present Mic in the morning for English.

It isn't until mid-afternoon when we finally get to have our first Hero Basic Training course.

"I am!" We all looked at the door excitedly as All Might made his entrance, donning his Silver Age costume. "Coming through the door like an average person!"

So he's going to be our teacher for Hero Basic Training.

I'm excited.

"I will be teaching Hero Basic Training!" He posed with his fists on his hips, smiling at us. "It will be a class where you train in the basic skills of being a hero! Let's get right into it! Today you will be doing combat training!"

But that wasn't all!

"And to go with that!" He pointed at the wall as containers protruded from it. "Are the costumes made, based on your Quirk Registrations, and requests you sent in before school started!"

"Wow!" The class cheered.

I was excited as my costume paid respects to both of my parents.

I wore crimson red armor that the traditional Samurai used to wear, though I left out the armored gloves, sleeves, and helmet.

Not to say that I didn't have a helmet. I did.

The helmet I chose to wear is for my mother.

An iron half-helmet that covered the back of the head and half of my face. Two bull-like horns adorn the sides, curling down.

Underneath my armor I wore some fire resistant hakama pants, and a shitagi shirt. The hakama were cut-off right below the knee as they were held down by white medical tape. Also, fire resistant.

I didn't want to have any accidents where my clothes burned off and I were to be left in the nude.

That'd be embarrassing.

My trusty battle axe is strapped to my back.

"Ivan!" I looked towards Ochaco and froze. "You look so cool! You're like a Samurai and Viking wrapped into one!"

I continued to stare at her, admiring her costume.

"I should have been more descriptive with my costume," she said nervously. A slight blush on her cheeks. "I ended up getting a skintight bodysuit. I'm a little embarrassed."

I tried to ignore the way her costume hugged her in all the right ways. "I think you look great!" I cleared my throat. "Though I'm sure you could always ask for readjustments."

"This course is the best," I looked at the small kid who said that. He was openly staring at Ochaco.

I quietly growled at him, and he scattered away.

"Now!" All Might posed. "It's time for combat training!"

"Sensei!" Tenya rose his hand from within his white armor. "This is the same kind of arena from our practical exams, will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No," All Might smiled, holding up two fingers. "We will be moving ahead by two steps! You will oftentimes take on villains outside, but if you look at the numbers, horrible villains appear indoors at higher rates. Truly intelligent villains hide within the shadows! You will be split into villains and heroes as you fight indoor battles two on two, but because this class has an odd number, one group will be three verses two."

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

"What better way is there to learn the basics than in real battles?" All Might smiled with his fist balled in front of him. "This time, however, you can't just beat up some robots."

Everyone started asking questions at the same time.

All Might answered them all. Even the silly ones.

"The situation is this," he pulled out a script. "The villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes need to catch the villains, or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted timeframe. The villains just need to protect the nuclear weapon the entire time, or catch the heroes."

He then pulled a box out of nowhere. "Teams will be determined by drawing lots!"

We all walked forward and took turns in taking a paper from the box.

I was placed on Team A with Ochaco.

"What are the odds?" I smiled at her. "I'll be counting you, Ochaco!"

"I should be saying the same to you!"

All Might magically procured two more boxes marked with "VILLAIN" and "HERO."

"The first two teams to fight will be," he reached into the boxes dramatically. "These ones! Team C will be the villains, and Team A will be the heroes! Everyone else, please make your way to the monitor room."

As everyone walked away, I looked towards team C. The perverted one, Minoru Mineta, was on it with Momo Yaoyorozu.

_Perfect._

"Villain team," All Might instructed. "Go in first to set up! In five minutes, I will send the hero team in, and the battle will start! Do not be afraid to go all out, if things go too far, I will stop it."

"Yes, sir!" We responded.

I already had a plan formulating in my mind as we watched team C enter into the building.

"Ochaco," she turned towards me when I said her name. "I already have a plan, if you're willing to hear me out."

"Of course!" She smiled at me. "Take the lead, Ivan, I'll gladly back you up."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," I looked at the floorplan. "It'll take a moment to get this memorized, but I don't think we'll need to worry about whether or not they'll be ambushing us."

"Why is that?" Ochaco tilted her head.

"Would you agree that Momo is probably our biggest threat?" She nodded her head. "She'll more than likely take charge of their team, and I don't think she's going to have that much confidence in Minoru. His quirk doesn't seem to offer much offensively, and her quirk allows to create items, but I don't know to what extent. More than likely, she's going to choose to stay in the room with the bomb, and try to set-up as many defenses as possible. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely!" She agreed, before looking at her floorplan. "It'll be easiest for them to defend the rooms with one main entrance, right? We'll probably want to go straight for those rooms first."

"You're taking the thoughts right out of my brain," I smiled at her. "The building has five floors, but if you look at the floorplan, only the second, fourth, and fifth floors have rooms with single entrances to them. The fifth floor only having one room with a single entrance."

"Do you think they'll be on the top floor?"

"I don't think so," I said shaking my head. "Even though it would make sense, considering it would take us the longest to reach that floor if we were to sweep every room, I think they'll be on the second floor. It's the quickest floor for them to get to, and it'll allow them more time to start setting up defenses."

"I'm glad that I was partnered up with you," she said before blushing. "I'd just hate to have to go against your strategic planning, is all."

"You're giving me confidence and compliments today?" I laughed. "Be careful, Ochaco, you're spoiling me."

She went to say something, but All Might beat her to it.

"Okay!" All Might's voice came in over loudspeakers. "Let the training session between team A and team C, begin!"

"Well, I usually prefer letting the ladies go first," I said as we strolled towards the building. "But I think in this case, I'll jump inside first."

I leapt into the building through an open window and checked my surroundings. "All clear," I said to Ochaco and she jumped in behind me.

"Your quirk allows you to manipulate the gravity on objects you touch, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, it does." She looked at me curiously.

"So, if you were to touch me," I started, walking closer to her. "You could make it so I could move faster, yeah?"

She nodded her head.

"Awesome," I said. I removed my battle axe and adjusted it to hang from my hip. I then turned around and pointed to my back. "Go ahead and hop on! Even though my quirk has regeneration properties, it gives me increased speed, strength, and stamina as well. If you were to make me lighter while carrying you, then we'll be able to move through the building quickly."

"I can't disagree with your logic," she said nervously while climbing onto my back. She then touched my shoulder. "You're good to go."

I adjusted my grip on her legs and then took off to where I knew the stairs were at.

"There are three rooms with single entrances on the second floor," I said while sprinting up the flight of stairs. I couldn't even hear my footsteps. "One down the hall and directly to the left of the stairs, and the other two down another corridor on the opposite side of the floor."

We reached the top of the stairs, and I continued to where the first room was at. I walked up to the door and we both listened for any kind of noises before I reached for the handle and lightly twisted it.

"I can't hear anything," I said turning my head slightly to look at Ochaco. "And the handle isn't giving me any resistance. Want to head for the next rooms, or look inside?"

"I think we should head for the next two rooms." I nodded and then took off once more.

We reached the end of the hall and took a right. This lead us through a large room that would take us to the other side of the floor. Upon reaching the next room, we heard a metal clanking noise.

"No, no, no!" I heard Minoru say just on the other side of the door.

I gave Ochaco a quick thumbs up, and moved to the end of the hallway where a window was located.

She released her quirk as I placed her back onto the floor, and I opened the window to look at the side of the building.

Perfect.

"The room that they're in has two windows," I looked at Ochaco with a sly smile. "Lucky for us! There's a ledge that wraps around the building at this height.

I climbed out onto the ledge first, and then helped Ochaco to do the same.

Chivalry isn't dead you know?

We crept our way over until we reached the first window, and I stealthily peered inside

"Momo and Minoru are on the opposite side of the room by the door," I relayed to Ochaco. "The noise we heard by the door was from Momo. It appears that she created a metal frame, and is now blocking the door off. Minoru is just standing there watching."

I growled as I saw exactly what he was doing while standing there.

"What's wrong?" Ochaco asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," I sighed. "I just need to teach Minoru some manners, is all. You ready to win?"

She quickly nodded her head, a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going to smash through the window and make a mad dash towards Momo and Minoru in order to distract them," I climbed onto the window hanging and gave Ochaco a thumbs up. "I want you to be hot on my heels when we break-in, that way you can make your own mad dash towards the weapon."

"But you're faster than I am," she questioned me. "Shouldn't you run for the weapon?"

"Ah," I rubbed the back of my helmet with a sheepish smile. "I'm being kind of selfish. I really want to teach Minoru some manners. I hope you don't mind, Ochaco?"

She giggled before shaking her head. "Your plan is fine, Ivan."

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

I kicked off the building and used my arms to swing me towards the window. The glass gave way, as it shattered upon impact, and I used the energy from the swing to roll back onto my feet to run at our two enemies. I smiled to myself as I felt Ochaco's presence leave me. She didn't even hesitate to follow me through the broken window, and was on her way towards the weapon.

I was upon Minoru and Momo in seconds, and neither of them seemed to be caught up after our entrance.

Minoru just started reaching for his head when I got to him.

I punched him in the face. _Hard._

"That's what you get, you little pervert!"

He was out like a light.

I ducked as Momo swung a black staff at me, but I grabbed the staff just as it passed my right shoulder and pulled her towards me. Her eyes widened, not expecting my quick reflexes or sudden burst of strength. She had no time to react as the quick shift in energy tripped up her footing, and she stumbled towards me.

I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground just as Ochaco reached the weapon.

"Hero team wins!"

* * *

"Both Ochaco and young Ivan are the MVPs for this round!" All Might exclaimed in the round's review period. "Can anyone tell me how they made it look so easy?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Tenya raised his hand. "From the very beginning of the match, both Ivan and Ochaco displayed great teamwork! They were able to deduce where the villains would be hiding, and acted very quickly after discovering them. Whereas Momo and Minoru displayed no teamwork at all. Momo took over leadership at the beginning, but then put no trust in her teammate's abilities. Though Minoru did her no favors by just standing around the entire time."

"You are correct!" All Might placed his fists on his hips and smiled. "Young Ivan and Ochaco displayed the most beautiful teamwork I have ever witnessed by trainee heroes! You should all strive to have that kind of chemistry with your partner! In doing so, you will all be one step closer to being true heroes!"

I threw my arm around Ochaco's shoulders and smiled as everyone looked at us. She gave everyone a peace sign while I opted for a simple thumbs up.

"All right everyone!" All Might gathered everyone's attention again. "Let's change locations and start the second match! I expect you all to think hard on what we just talked about as we go into the net rounds!"

"Yes, sir!"

I looked down at Ochaco before we followed after All Might. "You did great! I'm glad we got to team up!"

"It's like All Might said," she looked up at me. "We have great chemistry! I-I-I mean teamwork!"

I laughed as she turned red.

"I suppose we do," I took a moment to lift her pink blinder before poking her in the forehead. "You'll be a great pro her someday."

"I-Ivan."

We both stared at each other for a moment, and it felt like our faces were slowly getting closer before All Might called for us to catch up and broke the spell.

Ochaco's face instantly turned bright red. "I-I suppose we should catch up to them!"

"Yeah," I felt a little sad. "I guess we should."

Though I definitely wasn't prepared for when Ochaco reached up and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

She ran forward as I reached up to touch my face, I think I was the one blushing this time.

"Thank you for believing in me, Ivan." She stopped to say, looking at me before she took off again.

I smiled before running to catch up.

_I will always believe in you._

* * *

Hello, friends! Look at this blossoming relationship. Ah, young love. But thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	6. Chapter 6

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"Young man!" A reporter stopped me as I tried walking into the school yard. "Is it true that All Might is teaching Basic Hero Training?"

"Will you tell us about how the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher?!"

"How do you personally believe he is as a teacher?"

"Well I think," I grumbled, turning on them quickly. "That you are impeding on my access to the school grounds. You're going to disrupt our classes, please leave."

"B-but—!" She looked behind me. "You're pretty dark and scruffy, what's your deal?"

"All Might isn't on duty today," I heard Eraser Head say behind me. "And I have to agree with my student here. Please leave."

He turned and I followed him as we passed through the gates.

Aizawa grumbled to himself as we walked closer to the school, and I watched as the reporter from earlier got too close to the gates and activated the U.A. security system.

After hearing that All Might had been hired to teach at U.A., the nation was surprised and the pesky reporters descended upon the school. This was the first time they've stopped me to ask questions though.

What an annoyance to the learning environment.

I followed Aizawa-sensei to our homeroom, and he waved me on to get inside first.

I walked to my seat quickly, waving a short greeting to Ochaco as I walked by her desk.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training," Aizawa stated to the class. "I saw the video and results. Ivan and Uraraka, you showed a good display of teamwork. Bakugo, you're very talented, so don't go acting like a kid. And Midoriya. You broke your arm again, huh? I don't like saying the same thing over and over, so fix the control issue. There's a lot you'd be able to do otherwise."

The class was silent as we rode through Sensei's speech.

"Now let's do some homeroom business," he sighed. "It's late notice, but today I'll have you decide on a class representative."

A normal school activity? What a shocker.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Eijiro jumped from his desk.

"Me too!" Both Denki and Kyoka raised their hands simultaneously.

"It's a job made for—" Yuga, or rather bellybutton man started but was interrupted by Mina.

"I'll be the leader!" She waved her arms happily.

Minoru said something about making skirts above the knee, and I think he felt the glare I gave him because he quickly sat down.

"Let me do it!" Bakugo said aggressively from his desk. "Me!"

"Silence, please!" Tenya stood from his desk. "This is going to be a job with serious responsibility! It won't be for just anyone who wants to do it. It calls for the trust of those around you. For true democracy, we should hold an election to decide!"

We haven't known each other too long; most people are going to vote for themselves. Though I suppose whoever it is that receives multiple votes has already earned the trust of some of their classmates.

"I don't care what you guys decide to do," Aizawa yawned snugly from his sleeping bag. "As long as it's before homeroom is over."

He then slumped onto the floor and was instantly asleep.

If I didn't already know he was Eraser Head, I'd think that he was some sleeping hero.

We all took a moment to vote, and then looked at the board as Aizawa displayed the results.

"The class representative will be Mr. Tantarimoto," Aizawa read off the board. "The deputy class rep is Uraraka. You are dismissed."

* * *

"There's a good amount of people in the cafeteria today," I said looking over the room. "Most of the people in here usually prefer to eat outside."

"It's pretty hot out, so I'll take a guess that that's why." Ochaco stated before taking a bite of her rice. "This is so delicious!"

"Is it now," I lightly elbowed her. "Miss Deputy Class Rep?"

"Mmm!" She kept eating. I guess not even my teasing is better than food. "Are you not going to eat anything, Mr. Class Rep?"

"I'm not too hungry," I looked at her and then smirked. "Though I guess I can take this."

I reached for her face and picked off the piece of rice that was next to her lip, before placing it in my mouth.

"You're right, Ochaco!" I laughed at her reddening face. "The rice is pretty delicious!"

Then the alarms started going off.

"There has been a Level Three security breach," the system declared. "All students please evacuate outdoors immediately."

Level Three? That means someone's trespassing on school grounds.

Everyone promptly began to freak out and ran towards the doors. This only caused the hallways to become congested and created little moving space.

"Tch," I grunted while keeping a decent amount of space around Ochaco. "I guess not even those who are training to become heroes can control their flight response. Ne, Ochaco, do you think you could give me a quick tap? I want to look and see if I can see who tresspassed."

"Good thinking, Ivan," she tapped me on the shoulder and I floated above the wave of students.

I growled in frustration. It was only the press.

How dare they?

"Oi! Everything's fine!" I shouted, and everyone stopped to look at me. "It was the media that alerted the security system! Let's all stop panicking. We're students of U.A., the most illustrious school in the country for heroes. Even if there was a real threat, let's show everyone that we are the best of the best! That we know how to properly control ourselves when an unknown situation arises!"

Everyone sighed in relief as the commotion stopped.

I dropped back to the floor as Ochaco released her quirk.

"That was really cool, Ivan!" She gave me a thumbs up.

"Mmm, I suppose," I sighed as we walked towards our next class. "I'm just glad the cops finally showed up to kick them out."

* * *

"For today's Hero Basic Training class," Aizawa instructed from the front of the room. "You will have three instructors. All Might, myself, and one other person."

"What will we be doing today, Sensei?" Hanta asked.

"Today we will be focusing on Rescue Training." Aizawa held up a white card with the word rescue written on it. "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time, as there are some costumes that may limit your abilities. The training will also be taking place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. Start getting ready."

I decided to wear my hero costume, like most of the class, and we quickly boarded the bus that brought us to a large domed building.

"Everyone," a hero greeted us outside the building after we got off the bus. "I've been waiting for you!"

It was the Space Hero, Thirteen!

"Oh wow!" Ochaco was excited. "I love Thirteen!"

"Let's get inside," he motioned for the building. "We have a lot planned for you today!"

"We look forward to working with you!" The class chorused.

The inside of the building looked like an amusement park. Each section designed to show-off different rescue scenarios, or natural disasters.

"This is a training ground I designed in order to display different types of accidents and disasters!" Thirteen opened his arms wide in a display of affection. "It's called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short!"

"Where is All Might?" Aizawa walked up with his hands in his pockets. "He was supposed to meet us here."

Thirteen walked up to our Sensei and whispered something to him.

"That is the height of irrationality," Eraser Head sighed. "But it can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

"Before we begin, I'd like to say a few things," Thirteen asked for our attention. "I am sure you are aware of my quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"You've been able to use that quirk in order to save people from all kinds of disasters!" Ochaco bounced on her feet in excitement.

"Yes," he spoke again. "But it's a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have quirks like that. In this superhuman society, quirks have been certified and strongly regulated, however; please do not forget that there are many quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's test, you were able to see the top performance of your powers. With All Might's test you were able to experience the possible dangers of using those powers against others. This class will be a fresh start for you. You will learn how to use your quirks in order to save people's lives!"

Thirteen is another good example of Pro Hero's being able to pull off impeccable speeches.

"First thing's first—" Aizawa started to say before the power around the building was cut-off. A purpleish glow appeared at the very center of the arena that caused him to look panicked. "Gather together and don't move!"

A large group of people started walking out of the thick glow. Some of the students got curious and tried to take a closer look.

"Don't move!" Eraser Head was putting on his goggles. This was serious then. "Those are real villains. It appears that the trespassing the other day was because of these scumbags."

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo asked Thirteen.

"We have them, of course," he said. "But it appears that the power may have been cut, causing the sensors not to respond. Or someone's quirk is interfering with the signal."

"Thirteen, protect the students." Eraser Head advanced towards the stairs. "Begin the evacuation and try calling the school. It _is_ possible that someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering, so we need to to try and contact back-up as soon as possible. Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your quirk too."

"Yes, sir!" Denki responded.

"What about you?" Izuku asked. "Will you fight by yourself?! With that many, even if you can erase their quirks, your fighting style revolves around capturing an enemy. A full-on battle like this..."

Midoriya trailed off at the end.

"You can't be a hero and a one-trick-pony," Eraser Head replied. "I'm leaving the students in your care, Thirteen."

He then leaped from the top of the stairs and charged towards the enemy.

"Follow me, everyone!" Thirteen started running for the exit.

We didn't get too far before the villain with purple mass appeared before us. I stood protectively in front of the class. Right behind Thirteen.

"I won't let you escape," the mass said. "It is nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. We have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes in order to watch All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his final breath. According to your schedule, All Might should have been here. Was there an unforeseen change of plans?"

We tensed as he began to move. "Well that is of no consequence to me. This is the part I am to play"

Thirteen went to move but Bakugo and Eijiro were already charging at the enemy.

Those _idiots._

Bakugo made an explosion go off that distorted our line of sight.

"Did you consider being beat by us first?" Eijiro asked.

"Oh dear," a voice said from within the smoke. "That's dangerous. Even if you are students, you do have some excellent golden eggs."

"Move away you two!" Thirteen shouted.

The villain's purple mass began to surround us and my vision and hearing was distorted as it grew closer.

"I will separate you all and torture you to death!"

I blinked and felt a drastic change in temperature, as I was suddenly placed within the fire zone.

"That purple guy's quirk must have warped me here," I spoke out loud.

But I didn't seem to see any other students. Were we all individually split up? I'll need to check if anyone else is trapped in here on my way out. I looked around and saw only burning buildings, I'll need to find some other way to look for the exit.

"Oh?" I turned, hearing a voice behind me. "Looks like we've got ourselves our first victim."

A group of five villains appeared before me. Four of them were holding some form of a weapon, while the fifth one was pulling in the flames around him, creating a small vortex.

"Sorry kid," the guy playing with fire said. "You were unlucky getting trapped in here with us! But please, try to put up some form of a fight before getting burned!"

"I'm the unlucky one?" I grasped the handle to my battle axe. "By the looks of it, I think you're trapped in here with me."

They all laughed before running forward.

I charged at them with a smile on my face. Things were about to get a little messy.

The one who could control the flames sent a spiraling stream of fire at me, and I continued running right at it.

While I was growing up, I used to be horrified at the sight of fire. Many kids, and adults used it as a tool against me. But that was many years ago. Now? Fire has no control over me.

"The kid ran directly into the fire!" I heard one of them laugh as the flames licked away at my exposed skin.

They were shocked as I emerged from the flames. Whether their shock was from my survival, or burned appearance I could not tell, and I screamed as I swung my battle axe, stopping it just before it connected with the fire user's neck.

I wanted to be a hero after all, the idea was to capture and to not kill.

That's when I noticed something.

None of them have reacted since my emergence from the flames, and they looked scared.

Terrified even.

These guys were nothing compared to the one that warped me here. They made a mistake thinking that these small-fry would serve as anything other than a hindrance to my class.

My class? Huh, I guess the class representative title is really sticking to me.

"Something on my face?" I asked, and the fire user screamed. Promptly passing out. "Well that was embarrassing."

"Shut up you monster!"

"Is this even a kid?!"

"_Monster?_" I questioned them, placing my axe back in its holder. I wasn't going to need it. "You want to see a _monster_, eh?"

I took a step forward, and they collectively took a step back.

I charged forward once more and laughed at their screams.

_I'd show them a monster._

* * *

Hello, friends! If you want more of a visualization on Ivan's hero costume, picture the kind of armor that Madara Uchiha wears. His helmet also resembles the Dovahkiin helmet from Skyrim. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	7. Chapter 7

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

The four remaining villains were a sorry sight as I towered over their unconscious forms.

I coughed and something tickled my side.

Ah, that's right. One of them stabbed me in the side when I was turned away from them.

I promptly removed it.

"I-Ivan?" I turned towards the person who said my name. He startled back.

"Oh, hey Mashirao." I greeted him and ignored his sudden fear. "Are any of these guys giving you trouble?"

"N-no," he replied and then cleared his throat. There you go, steel your nerves. "I was just heading towards the exit when I heard screaming."

"Ah, yeah," I rubbed the back of my helmet and smiled sheepishly. He flinched. "Let's just say they were in over their heads. So which way was the exit? I haven't had a chance to look for it yet."

"It was that way," he pointed to the south-west. "You are the only other student I have come across, so I think it's safe to say that we're free to go without leaving anyone behind."

"I'll take point," I said as we ran towards the exit. "I'm best suited for any surprise attacks after all."

We reached the exit with no trouble, and Mashirao chose that time to speak up.

"Will you be able to continue?" He asked me.

"Oh, of course," I turned to him and he looked confused. "What is it?"

"Your face," he said slowly. "It's back to normal."

"Oh," I reached up and touched the unblemished skin. "Yeah. That will happen. Sorry for scaring you."

"I'm sorry for reacting so poorly," he looked sincere. "This is the first time I've ever witnessed your quirk though. It's amazing!"

"I suppose you could say that." I laughed nervously. "But let's keep moving forward! We need to get back to the others."

"Lead the way!"

We sprinted down a path that lead us to the lake where the shipwreck was located. I could see Izuku, Tsu, and the little pervert hiding in its depths and followed their line of sight. Aizawa-sensei was pinned down by a giant monster, and it looked like he was done for.

My body shook with anger. Did they sit there as he was beaten near-to-death? Or did they just arrive on the scene like Mashirao and myself? I was about to run forward, when the man with hands on his body spoke aloud.

"We can't win against a bunch of pros," he sighed. "It's game over this time. Game over."

Does that mean someone was able to escape?

"Let's go home."

What?

"But before we leave," he looked over at the three hiding in the water. "Let's destroy his pride as the Symbol of Peace!"

_No!_

I started running towards them, taking out my battle axe as he started reaching for Tsu. I didn't know what his quirk did, and I wasn't looking forward to finding out.

I noticed Aizawa looking my way before he looked at the man kneeling at the water. He was going to erase his quirk!

"Tch," the villain looked back at him. "You really are cool, Eraser Head."

I tried not flinch as our teacher's head was slammed back into the ground and I swung my axe down at the villain.

Blood splashed through the air as the blade dug into purple flesh.

I growled at the monster that now stood with my axe in its shoulder.

"Smash!" Midoriya screamed before a shockwave tore through the area.

The smoke cleared and the monster now stood with Izuku's fist in its gut. But like my axe, it had no real effect on it.

"You kids move fast," the one with the creepy hands said. "And you, with your smash. Are you a follower of All Might? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm done with you."

Everything seemed to happen fast as the monster ripped my axe from its shoulder and snapped it in half. The wound healed instantaneously.

Regenerative abilities?!

It went to grab Izuku but I pushed him towards Tsu, who started reaching out to us with her frog-like tongue. It grabbed me by the arm and I stared it down as it swung its arm towards my head.

I guess we'll be putting my quirk to the test again.

Then everything stopped when we heard a loud smashing noise from the entrance.

"It's fine now!" A familiar voice called. "I am here!"

All Might arrived, and he was not smiling.

"All Might!" Minoru shouted.

"Ah!" The blue-haired guy said excitedly. "I've been waiting, hero. The dregs of society has finally arrived!"

All Might was instantly upon the remaining group of low-life villains, and gathered the broken Aizawa in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa."

He then looked our way, and I felt a quick shift in placement before we were settled onto the ground next to All Might.

"Huh?" Minoru was confused. "How did we get here?"

"Everyone," All Might said seriously. "Go to the entrance. I'm leaving Aizawa to you, now hurry!"

"Yes, sir!" I said with Tsu, Minoru, and Mashirao. I waved them on, as I could carry Eraser Head by myself.

"I don't know what the blue-haired guy can do." I looked at All Might. "But the purple monster is super-fast, and strong. It was also capable of instantly regenerating a wound I inflicted with my axe."

"Thank you, young Ivan." He looked back at the villains. "Now, go!"

I sprinted towards the stairs, while Izuku stayed behind.

Please don't be an idiot, Midoriya!

I heard footsteps behind me and let out a sigh. All Might must have convinced him to come with us. Good.

The ground rumbled below us.

"How did a suplex look like an explosion?!" Minoru yelled in wonder. "All Might is on a whole different level than us!"

"Even though he's a newbie teacher that can't teach us without looking at his notes." Tsu stated bluntly.

"He's All Might," I added. "We have to put our full confidence in him."

I noticed that Izuku remained oddly quiet, a perplexed look on his face.

It was as if he knew something that we didn't.

Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, we looked at a frightening sight.

All Might did, indeed, have the named Nomu monster in a suplex. It was the man with the warping quirk that allowed the monster to appear below All Might, as it dug its claws into All Might's sides that was frightening.

All Might struggled with getting the claws torn from his sides, as he started to sink into the purple mist with the Nomu.

"Mashirao, take Aizawa from me!" I shouted as Izuku started to run back towards the fight.

"Don't go in alone," I grabbed him by the back of the shirt as a purple warp appeared in front of him. "You _idiot!_"

"Yeah!" Another voice shouted as an explosion took place in front of us. "You're in the way, Deku!"

"K-Kacchan?!"

A sheet of ice overtook the area as Shoto made his presence known, and All Might used it as an opportunity to get out of the Nomu's grasp.

"The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you."

Five of us now stood along with All Might in front of the League of Villain's leader.

"Kurogiri," he took in the scene before him. "Our entrance and exit has been overcome. We're in quite the pinch. In addition to capturing him, you're all almost uninjured. Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad."

He then looked at the still frozen monster, slowly sinking into the purple mist.

"Nomu."

The monster forced its body to stand up, even as parts of its body broke off with the ice.

"His body is broken," Izuku said with a surprised Shoto next to him. "How is he still able to move?"

"Get back, everyone!" All Might called out in alarm.

Then suddenly, the Numo's arm and leg regenerated.

Is that what my quirk will be able to do after it has had more time to mature?

"Nomu has been modified to take you on at 100%, your perfect counter-measure!" The leader declared, looking at All Might. "We need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu."

My body reacted before the villain finished his sentence and I prepared myself to take the blow coming from the monster.

All Might isn't the number one hero for nothing though.

As the Nomu prepared to strike, All Might was able to move myself and Bakugo out of harm's way, and was even allotted enough time to defend himself.

"K-Kacchan?! Ivan?! You were able to dodge? That's amazing!" Izuku shouted in surprise.

"No!" Bakugo growled in response. "Shut up, scum!"

We looked over to see All Might with his arm up in a defensive stance. "Do you not know how to hold back?"

"It was to rescue my companions," the blue-haired one said. "I had no choice."

He then pointed towards me. "Earlier, that samurai-looking one was about to slice me up with his axe, you know. Though I suppose violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Doesn't it, hero? I'm angry, All Might. I'm angry that this world categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous. Trying to decide what's good and what's bad. You're the Symbol of Peace? Don't make me laugh. You're only a tool used against so-called villainous violence. But, violence does create violence after all. Everyone will become aware of that fact when we kill you!"

Is this guy crazy? I'm pretty sure this guy's crazy.

"That's preposterous," All Might said in reply. "A white-collar criminal like you? Your eyes are hushed, but burn with desire. You want to enjoy this for yourself, don't you, you liar?"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell the blue-haired man smiled. All Might had him figured out.

"It's six against three," Shoto said.

"And Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness!" Izuku backed up Shoto.

"These guys are crazy strong," Eijiro balled his fists. "But if we backup All Might, we can push them back!"

"No!" All Might stood in front of us. "Run away!"

"You would have been in trouble if we didn't do anything earlier." Shoto fired back, readying his stance.

"And for that, you have my thanks young Todoroki." All Might continued to fight against our support. "But it's fine! Just you watch as a pro hero gives it his all!"

"All Might, you're bleeding!" Izuku was worried. "Besides, time's—"

He covered his mouth, but I caught that.

Time's what Time's over? What could that possibly mean?

I looked as All Might gave him a thumbs up before turning back towards the villains.

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Get him." The villainous leader stated. "I'll handle the children. Now let's clean this up, and go home!"

The leader dashed forward, and All Might moved to intercept him. The Nomu then moved to intercept All Might, which created another shockwave that blew us all away.

All Might's and Nomu's head-on fist fight created hurricane like winds, and All Might declared he was going to force them to surrender by going beyond 100%.

I watched in amazement as All Might started overpowering the monster. It appeared that the Nomu could no longer keep up with the number one hero.

"Hey villain," All Might shouted at the Nomu. "Have you ever heard these words? Go beyond! Plus Ultra!"

"Go All Might!" I shouted from pure excitement as the Nomu was sent flying through the air from All Might's punch.

The monster's body smashed through the ceiling, creating an explosion that shook the arena, and then continued into the air where it disappeared.

I imagined a small glint in the sky, where its body would have disappeared to.

As all five of us stood there, only one thought registered in our minds.

This is what it looked like to be a top hero.

"I really have gotten weaker," I heard All Might say from the smoke. "In my prime, I could have taken that thing out in five hits. But this took more than three hundred!"

"Now, villains," he looked towards the remaining two. Was it the trick of the smoke, or was his body steaming? "I'm sure all parties involved would like to end this as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" The blue-haired man started scratching at his neck. "He's not getting any weaker at all. Was I lied to?!"

"What's wrong?" All Might asked him. "Will you not come at me? You said you want to clean this up, right? Come and get me, if you can."

All right, All Might. You bad, bad, man.

"As expected," Shoto started to say. "It looks like there is no need for us to fight."

"We should get going, then!" Eijiro hollered. "It'd be worse if we somehow got taken hostage instead."

I stayed where I was at, as I watched what Izuku would do.

He knew something about All Might that we didn't.

"Well!" All Might continued to push. "What's wrong?

The blue-haired man really started to itch at his neck, as it began to bleed from the pressure.

"If I only had Nomu," he said while uncontrollably scratching. "That guy would have been able to go up against him without thinking!"

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri called to his leader. "Please calm yourself!"

He then said something to the now named Tomura that caused him to stop scratching.

I prepared myself, masking my determination as fear as the leader began to calm down.

I dashed forward, moments before Tomura and Kurogiri did as we all raced towards All Might.

Suddenly, Izuku appeared before me, both of his legs seemingly broken as he reached back to punch the solid part of Kurogiri.

"Stay away from All Might!" He shouted.

"I won't fall for that again!" Kurogiri stated as Tomura's hand reached for Izuku's skull.

I was close enough that I reached out and grasped Tomura's hand, snapping it back to break his wrist.

The strangest thing occurred, though, when his finger's closed around mine.

It appeared that my skin started to disintegrate, and my regeneration couldn't keep up with it.

I watched in an trance as a part of my skin disintegrated, before partially being replaced by my regeneration quirk.

Tomura's laugh filled the air before a loud gunshot took precedence, and I was suddenly let go as a bullet shot through his wrist.

Multiple shots filled the air, but I ignored them as I continued to watch my hand as it withered away.

It definitely wasn't stopping.

Perhaps, if Aizawa-sensei were awake, he could have been able to assist. So what was I supposed to do now?

"I may have failed this time!" I heard Tomura's voice as he disappeared through Kurogiri's gate. "But I'll kill you next time, All Might!"

The fight was over.

"I-Ivan!" Midoriya said from the ground. "Your arm!"

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"I know!" I growled. "My regeneration can't keep up with it!"

Was I going to die?

I thought about the Nomu and an idea popped into my head.

"Shoto!" I turned and ran towards the other boy. "I need you to freeze my arm!"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Please!" I looked down to see a third of my arm missing. "The disintegrating isn't stopping, and my regeneration quirk is unable to keep up with it!"

He studied me before nodding.

"You'll want to touch my shoulder," I instructed. "We don't want to risk it spreading to you."

He nodded once more before placing his hand on my shoulder.

I felt a burning cold sensation, and I looked at the stump that was now frozen solid.

The disintegrating didn't stop.

"It didn't work." He voiced aloud.

"I figured it wasn't going to," I smirked. "But I'll get my arm back eventually!"

I must have looked like some kind of a mad man as I bashed my arm against the rubble created by All Might's fight.

A strange wave of satisfaction coursed through my body as I looked at all the pieces of ice, pieces of my arm, scattered around my person.

Then I staggered as a wave of nausea almost knocked me off my feet.

"Are you alright?" Eijiro glanced at me worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I grabbed my head.

Has the world always spun this fast?

"Ivan!" I heard a voice say behind me, but I couldn't focus enough to see her. "Sensei! Ivan needs help!"

"Hey, Ochaco," I turned and tried to wave at her, but then remembered I was trying with the wrong arm. "Oh."

_Oh._

I tried to do the only thing I knew of that could possibly reassure the people around me.

I smiled.

Then immediately passed out.

_"Ivan!"_

* * *

Hello, friends! Thank you so much for reading the chapter, and I hope you are all are enjoying the addition of Ivan. Thank you again for your interest in the story, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

TTFN.


	8. Chapter 8

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"I can't really scold you this time," I heard the nurse say as I feigned being asleep.

"I'm not so sure," All Might sighed from his bed in the nurse's office. "But I may have shortened the time limit for my hero form again. I hope to have at least an hour left."

Hero form?

"All Might," Izuku murmured.

"Ma, it can't be helped," All Might insisted. "These things will happen."

"Excuse me," a new voice announced from the sliding door. "All Might, it's been a while."

"Tsukauchi!" The number one hero yelped. "You're here too?!"

"All Might!" Izuku jostled his bed. "Is it okay for him to see you in this form?"

"It's fine," he assured. "Why, I'm sure you wonder? This is Naomasa Tsukauchi, one of my best friends."

"What's with that introduction?" Naomasa chuckled. "I'd hate to cut to the chase, my friend, but can you give me details about—"

"Please, wait!" All Might interjected. "Can you please let me know if all of the others students are okay? What about Aizawa and Thirteen?"

"Other than these two boys," All Might's friend started, "Only a few of the students had modest injuries, and both of the teachers are in stable condition for now."

"I see," All Might sighed along with Izuku. "Thank goodness."

"It's safe to say that if you three heroes hadn't risked your lives," Naomasa started quietly, "The students would have lost their lives."

"You're wrong about one of those things, Tsukauchi." The Symbol of Peace interrupted his friend again. "The students also fought and risked their lives. Has there been another class of first-years that have experienced a real fight so soon? Who survived, learned of fear, and the world of adults? Those villains did something foolish. This class is strong, and they will become powerful heroes. Of that, I am certain."

If I wasn't trying to pose as being asleep, I would have certainly teared up. All Might certainly had a way with words.

Our lesson today was a strong one. What the pro heroes like All Might deal with, and what they fight against. The world of evil... That was an experience we were not ready for.

I forced myself not to clench my newly forming fist.

There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

The day after the League of Villains attacked our school, classes were cancelled temporarily.

But I could not rest.

All I could think about was how the villains, not the pissants that everyone fought, the actual villains, kicked us around with their malevolence and strength.

And, of course, the Nomu with its regeneration quirk.

It angered me that the quirk I've had for the past twelve years was so far behind. That the quirk that kept me alive in a burning vehicle couldn't compete with some bioengineered hack job.

It took over twelve hours for my arm to completely regenerate, and it angered me. So, I spent every hour, of every day training. I pushed my quirk to keep regenerating without rest. I forced my body to continue, even as my quirk begged for me to stop.

I wouldn't. I couldn't if I wanted to achieve my goals.

The night before classes resumed, I sat alone in my room and tested my quirk by chopping one of my fingers off.

I watched, captivated, as a bone grew from the bleeding wound. It was quickly followed by muscle, nerves, and tendons before being covered by unblemished flesh.

I smiled.

Progress.

* * *

"Ivan!" Ochaco hugged me upon my entry into the classroom. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay."

"Thank you for caring," I hugged her back before poking her forehead. "I'm glad that you were not injured in the fiasco."

She smiled at me and I walked her to her seat.

I listened as the class talked amongst themselves.

"Did you see the news last night?" Toru asked the class excitedly. "Everyone in class was on-screen for a second, though I didn't stand out at all."

"That's true," Mezu stated bluntly.

"It's hard to stand out looking like that, though," Mashirao made up for him.

"All of the channels made a big deal out of it." Denki gossiped.

"I was surprised!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"Can you really fault them?" Kyoka spoke with no care in the world. "The hero course the pumps out the best pro heroes was attacked."

"Who knows what would have occurred if the other teachers didn't arrive when they did." Hanta sighed.

"Stop it, Sero!" Minoru shrieked. "Thinking about it is enough for me to wet myse—"

"Shut up!" Bakugo had finally had enough. "Be quiet, scum!"

I continued to listen as everyone speculated at who was going to take over homeroom until Aizawa was back.

That was until Aizawa opened the door, wrapped in medical bandages.

"Good morning," he stated blandly.

"You're back too soon!" We all chanted together.

"My well-being is of no importance," he droned on. "More importantly, the fight has yet to be won. The U.A. sports festival is drawing near."

Ah. More normal schooling events.

"Is it okay to host a festival so soon after a villain attack?"

Valid point to you, Kyoka.

"And if they attack us again?"

Also, a valid point from Mashirao.

What says you, Sensei?

"Apparently," he started to answer. "The board thinks that it's an opportunity to show that U.A.'s crisis management system is impregnable by holding this event. Our security will also be five times stronger than that of previous years. Above all, it's not an event that we will cancel because of a few villains."

He stared out into the class.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events." Aizawa continued. "The Olympics were once called a festival of sports, and everyone went wild for them. But with the changing times, their sizes have dwindled, and now, for Japan at least, the U.A. sport festival has taken precedence over them."

Let's not forget that Heroes also watch the festival in order to scout out some fresh talent.

"Joining a famous agency will get you more experience and popularity, of course," our teacher offered to the class. "But time is limited. If you want to go pro, then your future begins at this event. With one chance a year, a total of three chances, no one who thirsts to become a pro hero can afford to miss out on the U.A. Festival. If you understand this, then don't slack off on creating your foundation!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ivan! Deku, Iida." I looked at Ochaco, a spirit of determination seemed to ooze from her body. "Let's do our best at the festival."

Ochaacoooo. Your face can get pretty scaryyy~

"She's PM—" I turned quickly and slammed my fist into Minoru's skull.

"Quiet you!"

"Everyone," she slammed her foot onto the floor and raised her first above her head. "I'm going to do my ultimate best!"

All right. That's it. My heart can't take it.

I laughed as we headed for our next class.

* * *

"Ne, Ochaco?" I asked as we walked to the cafeteria. "Where do you draw your determination from, to become a pro hero?"

"Oh?!" She stumbled with the question, rubbing her hands together. "To boil it down simply, well, it's for the money."

"The money?" I stopped, tilting my head to the side. "And if it wasn't the boiled down version?"

"Sorry!" She apologized. "I'm sure you have an admirable motivation, so it's embarrassing. My family owns a construction company, but we haven't had much work, so we don't have a lot of money. Though it's not something I should really be telling other people..."

"If you got licensed, then you could really help out with the company, right?" I questioned, pretending I didn't hear the last part of her reasoning.

"That's what I told papa when I was little!" She turned on me and looked down at the ground, a saddened look on her face. "But as my father, he doesn't want me to have to work for the family company. He wants me to achieve my dreams. I'll definitely become a hero and make money, that way my parents can take it easy!"

I smiled at her, seeing another side of the girl that has started to garner my feelings.

How could she be any more perfect.

"That's very admirable," I poked her forehead. "You must really love your parents."

"I do!" She smiled. "What about you?"

What?

"What motivates you to become a hero?"

Oh, okay. That's an easier question.

We stopped on a balcony that overlooked the school grounds.

"When I was a young boy, I met a hero that changed the way I looked at the world."

"How you looked at the world?" She asked softly.

I looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Ochaco," I apologized to the girl who held my affections. "But I don't think I'm ready to talk about that part of my life just yet."

She searched my eyes before nodding, silently asking me to continue.

"Thank you for understanding," I looked over the ground before us and smirked. "The hero I met was All Might."

"You met All Might when you were younger!?" She turned to me sharply.

"Uh, yeah," I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Let's just say he rescued me from doing something really stupid and leave it at that for right now. But after that, we had a small conversation, and in that conversation, I found my conviction."

"I want to see a world where everyone can smile," I smiled, remembering as I screamed it to the heavens. "I don't like to seeing when people are sad, depressed, ashamed, or any other emotion that might constrict their ability to smile. There are events in everyone's lives that cause those emotions to occur naturally, sure, but even if I get the most miniscule chance to help someone smile, I will take it."

"Ivan," Ochaco breathed, looking up at me. "I want to see a world like that too."

"Thank you, Ochaco," I leaned in. "For seeing my conviction."

She closed her eyes and I leaned in a bit closer.

The gap between was just about to be sealed when _it_ happened again.

"Ahaha!" We jumped apart quickly. "Young Ivan and Uraraka are here!"

"A-A-A-All Might?!" Ochaco looked ready to pass out.

"I was looking for Young Midoriya," he gestured towards his lunch. "When I heard you two out here on the balcony!"

My eye twitched as I looked at the hero in front of me.

_You interrupted us on purpose, didn't you?_

"Young Uraraka!" All Might pointed to the girl, and she gestured to herself, surprised. "It is an admirable journey to take, in order to take care of your loved ones! I believe your conviction will strengthen you as you fight towards your goal! You will be a fine hero!"

"Thank you, All Might!" She bowed to him multiple times in quick succession.

I smiled at her goofiness.

"And Young Ivan," I looked at him and we stared each other down, before giving one another large, toothy smiles. "I'm glad that you remember that day as vividly as I do, and I'm proud to see the man you are becoming has led you to this school so that we could cross paths again! Your conviction burns brightly, and I can still see the promising hero within you."

"Thank you, sir."

"But I must get going," the Symbol of Peace stated. "I still need to find Young Midoriya before the lunch period is over. Goodbye, young students!"

Then he vanished, like he was never there in the first place.

"So," I shuffled awkwardly and gestured back towards the cafeteria. "Lunch?"

"Lead the way, Class Rep," Ochaco giggled.

* * *

It was towards the end of the day that we started having problems.

"What business do you have with Class A?" Tenya asked a group of students standing outside our class door.

"We can't leave the room!" Minoru shouted. "Why'd you all gather in front of us?!"

"They're scouting the enemy," Bakugo muttered, walking towards the crowd. "Get out of my way, you second-class heroes."

He's certainly feeling aggressive today.

"I walked over here to see what this famous class was like," a new voice echoed from within the crowd. "But you look pretty arrogant to me. Are all of you like this? It makes me a little disappointed, really."

"Eh?" Bakugo growled as the purple-haired kid stared him down.

"Did you know that most of the other students enrolled into the other departments because they didn't make the cut for the hero course?" Purple-locks drawled on. "You see, depending on the sports festival, they'll consider transferring students into the hero course. Transferring them out as well. So, no, I didn't come over here to scout the enemy, I came with a proclamation of war."

I tried not to laugh from where I stood. This guy was just another bold person with lip service.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Another new voice barked out. "I'm from class B next door! I heard about your fight with the villains! Don't get full of yourself! If you bark too much, you'll really be put out with too little of a bite!"

Bakugo ignored the teen's words.

"None of your words matter as long as you rise to the top," he stated simply before walking away.

I'd hate to follow after a cool exit like that, but here we go.

"You all have two weeks," I announced to the crowd. "So, you better prepare yourselves before coming after my class with some petty declarations of war. The students you're looking at? Well, we're the top of the food chain, so you better believe our bite will back-up anything we have to say to the likes of you."

I don't usually take to making such confrontational statements, but we're all allowed to be a little bold at times.

Besides, I liked how Ochaco looked at me like I was a snack before I started walking away.

I laughed on my way out.

* * *

Hello, friends! Thank you for taking the time to read my little story! This was just a small chapter to fit in all the drama before the U.A. Sports Festival. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	9. Chapter 9

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

A week before the U.A. festival I received a call from my quirk specialist that asked me to visit his office as soon as possible.

"Ivan," the specialist greeted me. "Please take a seat."

"What is it that you've discovered, Doctor?"

"I'll cut right to the chase," he removed some papers and charts from his desk. "Your quirk is going to be re-classified."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned him. "I regenerate and that's all there is to it."

"Oh young Ivan," he laughed. "Your quirk is so much _more_ than regeneration."

Okay? Now my interest was piqued.

"We believe that your quirk is a physical manifestation of vitality."

What?

"I can see that you're confused," he noted. "Vitality has many different concepts depending on who you ask. To put it simply, in accordance with your quirk, vitality is life, health, youth, or the ability to even live or exist. That's why your body regenerates. It's how you're stronger and faster than a normal person without an enhancement quirk. You are the epitome of life itself. But with there being so many beliefs behind the concept of vitality, I'm not quite sure where to go from here. I do have some ideas though. First and foremost, do you have any questions for me before we continue?"

"It's not particularly a question," I tried to reel my thoughts in, "but I do have one thing that comes to mind."

I told him about my previous training and how my finger regenerated.

"I see," he cupped his chin in thought. "I believe your body took longer to regenerate because that's how your quirk was being treated. We believed that your quirk was regeneration and so that's how you used it. You waited for your body to do something rather than willing your body to do it. So, when you were training, your thoughts aligned more with willing your body to regenerate. Does that make sense?"

"I, I think so." I rubbed my hands against my thighs.

It was a lot to take in.

"Now as I was saying earlier," he continued. "Depending on who you ask, people are going to give you their idea of what vitality means to them based upon their beliefs, religions, ideologies, and what have you. Our question right now is, which concept best fits your quirk? Perhaps it is just as I described earlier, the basic concept of life itself. Others believe vitality is a life force or substance of physical energy. Would this energy flow remain within your body, or could it be manipulated to affect any persons or things around you? Could your quirk be one or both of those things? Or perhaps something else entirely? That is what we'd like to discover today or attempt to at least. If you're willing, there are a handful of tests and exercises we'd like to take you through to understand more of your abilities."

I openly gaped at him and nodded.

There was so much hidden potential within the depths of my unexplored quirk.

"Well then," he chortled. "If you would follow me, we can get started right away. I'm thankful that you came as early as you did, we've got the entire day ahead of us!"

I followed him to another room that was labeled the Quirk Analysis Lab, I remembered it from my early childhood.

"I can see the recognition on your face," he commented lightly. "This is, indeed, the room you were first brought to after your recovery. If only we weren't so shortsighted then."

He sighed and proceeded to guide me to the center of the lab.

"First thing's first," he turned to me. "If you could take a seat on one of the mats on the floor, I'd like to start with meditation."

"Meditation?" I queried, seating myself on the floor.

"Yes," he replied. "What I'd like you to do, or attempt to do, is to locate your quirk within yourself."

"Within myself?" I hesitated.

"Yes," he chirped again. "It has been recently discovered that some of the Quirked while meditating, feel some kind of source, or energy within themselves that we believe is tied to their quirk itself."

"Okay," I shrugged shutting my eyes. "What am I supposed to be looking for? Or feeling, I guess?"

"Any sensation that feels different," he advised. "I've had one person associate the feeling to that of a flowing river, while another related it to a bouncing ball. It will feel different from one Quirked to another."

I hummed in understanding and closed my eyes.

"Just relax and breathe," the doctor offered. "And don't feel rushed. Like I said, we have plenty of time."

I decided not to respond and focused as he typed away on his computer. I listened as he worked away until the typing became white noise, and faded away into the background. Then, I listened to myself. I listened to my breathing, as I slowly inhaled and then exhaled. Once I was relaxed enough, I stopped breathing altogether and listened for my heartbeat. At one beat per minute, it was easy to get lost in the emptiness I currently felt.

I continued to search and dug deeper.

I felt like I burrowed into the very depths of myself before I felt it.

There was something that tickled at the very edge of my senses, so I reached for it and it responded.

_Warmth._

It felt like a Spring breeze, lightly blowing through a flowering meadow, signaling a new beginning.

I could feel death leaving as new life gave way.

I left my inner-self and felt as a tear slipped from beneath my eyelids, I smiled.

"I found it," I expressed.

"I knew you would!" The doctor rejoiced. "This has opened up so many possibilities! So many doors to look through! So? How did it feel?"

"It felt nice," I grinned as he looked at me, obviously wanting more than that simple explanation. "I don't know if I'll be able to properly put my feelings into words, but it was warm. Like the kind of warmth you feel when you step out into the sun, but radiating all over. Then there was this gentle, relaxing breeze. I feel like I can still feel it, brushing past my face. As I said, it was nice."

"That does sound quite nice," he babbled. "Rather descriptive too. Well done. Now, focus again without going too deep and see if you can still feel it."

"Let's see," I closed my eyes and focused. "I can feel the warmth, but just barely."

"That's quite good all things considered," he typed something into his computer before rising from his seat. "It's been a few hours since we started, so I need to take a quick break to get something to eat. You can come join me for lunch if you'd like, if not I can leave you here to keep trying to pull that feeling out?"

"I'd like to keep trying," I stated. "Thank you for your offer."

"No problem kid," he walked towards the door. "I should be back in about one hour. I look forward to your progress!"

I closed my eyes as the door clicked behind him, and started focusing on the warmth again.

Without getting too focused, I tried pulling on it and attempted to bring it to the surface.

It hardly moved.

Huh.

Perhaps this was another example of treating my quirk like something it wasn't?

Earlier it felt like I just reached for it and it responded, now it felt like I was trying to grab onto it and force it out.

I took a deep breath and felt for the warmth again.

Only this time, I reached for the feeling and just called.

It responded once more.

"You look pleased," my specialist laughed when I startled. "I take it you were able to make the feeling respond?"

"Yes, sir," I beamed.

"Excellent," he clasped his hands. "I just returned half an hour ago, so you're making impeccable progress. Let's keep moving forward! What I want you to attempt next is moving that energy throughout your body. See if you can pool it within your stomach, and circulate it throughout your body. Get creative!"

I did as I was instructed and called the warmth forward. I was surprised at how easy it was to pool it into one area. If Spring could be taken and turned into putty, that's what it was now like. I felt like a potter as I manipulated the warmth to move from one part of my body to another. But as it moved, it was light and airy, like the light breeze that drifted over the flowering meadow from earlier.

"I've got it," I opened my eyes and smiled at the man.

"Wow. That was fast." He walked around his desk and pulled out a small video camera. "Now this next exercise is merely due to my curiosity. I want you to take the warmth and spread it evenly throughout your system. Once you do that, try pushing it outwards. I'll be using this camera to record anything that might occur."

I settled back into my position and pooled the warmth in my chest before spreading it evenly throughout my body. Once it was comfortably spread, I pushed it a little bit but it fought back. It didn't want to leave me.

Huh.

What if I simply extended it?

I brought the warmth back into my chest and condensed it, trying to bring out its purist form before spreading it evenly throughout my body once more.

I relaxed and let it spread out, merely as an extension of myself.

"Oh, wow," the doctor whispered.

"What?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I think you should look," he walked towards me and handed me the camera. "Just hit the replay button."

I took the camera and turned it around, hesitating before pressing the replay button.

I watched the screen for a moment before my eyes widened.

"That young man," the specialist proclaimed. "Is a _breakthrough_."

I pressed the replay button again and smiled.

* * *

The remainder of the week passed quickly as my class trained and before we knew it, it was time.

The morning of the U.A. Sports Festival finally arrived.

"I wanted to wear my costume," Mina sighed.

"It's to keep everything fair," Mashirao smiled at her while stretching.

"Are any of you curious as to what the first round's going to be?" Rikido questioned us.

"The events are decided at random," Izuku replied. "But they have a whole list of things that could be selected. I watched one year where the first-year students had to..."

I chuckled at his muttering. What an oddball.

"Everyone!" Tenya crashed through the door. "We will be entering the arena soon!"

"Midoriya." We all stopped as Shoto approached the green-haired boy. "In all fairness, I believe I'm the stronger one between us. But that doesn't stop All Might from having his sight set on you, does it?"

Izuku froze.

"I'm not going to pry into that," the scarred boy continued. "I will beat you."

"Hey," Eijiro walked over to them. "What's up with the drama all of a sudden? The festival is about to start!"

"What does it matter," Shoto shoved his way past him. "This is a competition."

"I don't know what you mean when you say you'll beat me," Izuku willed himself to respond. "But you are better than me. You have more potential than most people. But the students from the other classes are shooting for the top with all of their might. I won't fall behind."

"Class rep?" Mashirao looked my way. "Is this okay?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of competition amongst peers," I smiled before grinning mischievously. "But I expect you _all_ to remember who the top predator is in this room."

I walked out as the room exploded.

That should get them fired up.

* * *

"Hey!" Present Mic announced while we waited in the tunnel before entering the arena. "Flock around you media outlets, and all you viewers be sure to pay attention! This year's high school rodeo of fledgling heroes that you all adore, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about to begin! Are. You. Ready?!"

The arena erupted into cheers.

"It's time for the first-year stage entrance!" He continued to lead the crowd as the entrance music started playing.

"This is it, guys!" I overlooked my class. "Let's show them what we're made of!"

We walked out of the gate.

"These are the ones!" Present Mic continued building up the crowd. "The inexplicable youngsters that took-on enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero course, Class 1-A, yeah?!"

"Calm down, Midoriya." I looked at the boy. "We're going to be heroes. Show confidence to the crowd."

"B-but Ivan," he muttered. "Isn't your heart racing?"

"I wouldn't know what that feels like," I laughed at his confused expression. "But chin up! We're Class 1-A!"

"This is part of the training required to become a hero," Tenya added regally.

"I'm getting nervous," Eijiro looked at his blonde friend. "Aren't you, Bakugo?"

"I'm just getting into it," the explosion boy smirked.

"This class hasn't received much airtime," Present Mic's voice called over the arena. "But, they too are full of talent! Hero course, Class 1-B! Next up is general studies! Classes C, D, and E! Let's not forget that the Support course is here as well! Classes F, G, and H! The Business course fills out the end! Classes I, J, and K! Here we are, everyone! All of U.A.'s first-years are on the field!"

We all stopped in the middle of the arena and stood before the R-Rated Hero, Midnight, who was on top of a platform.

"It's time for the player pledge!" She called out. "This year's representative for the first-year's will be Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A!"

"K-Kacchan?!" Izuku stuttered as Bakugo stepped forward. "What in the world?"

"He did do pretty well on the entrance exam," Hanta added before looking at me. "But didn't you finish first, Ivan?"

"In the hero course," a girl from the general studies scoffed.

"They asked me to open the ceremony, but I recommended Katsuki instead," I answered Hanta before looking at the foolish girl. "I usually don't like showing off, but I don't like your attitude. I got the highest score out of anyone in any course that took the entrance exam this year. So Hanta was correct, I did finish first in the entrance exam."

I laughed at her glare.

Yep, they hate us.

"I pledge," Katsuki stated from the podium. "That I'll be number one."

The rest of the students freaked out while I smiled.

I knew that was going to happen.

Now the real competition was going to begin.

* * *

Hello, friends! Sorry for how slow this update came out compared to the others. My work schedule got in the way, so I had to take a moment to adult. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as we dove a little bit into Ivan's quirk, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	10. Chapter 10

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

"Let's get started right away!" Midnight grabbed everyone's attention. "The first game will be a qualifier round! Many of you will find it to be the beginning as well as the ending of your run here at the U.A. Sports Festival! If you would all look behind me, let us discover the first game!"

She waved her arm through the air, and a digital display appeared with a category box that started spinning.

"This year, it's going to be—!" The spinning finally stopped. "An obstacle course race! Every single class will be participating in this race and your course will be the outer circumference of the stadium. You could say it's about four kilometers! As long as you stay on the course, you can do whatever it takes to win! Now competitors, take your places!"

We all moved to stand in front of the opening gate.

"Ochaco!" I called over to the girl and she looked over at me. "I'd ask if you'd like to team-up, but I have a strong feeling you'd tell me no."

"You would be correct," she smiled at me. "I would join you on any other occasion, and perhaps I will in a later event if it's called for, but I want to show everyone in this first round that I am capable of taking care of myself!"

"You're capable," I smiled back at her. "More than capable. I wish the best to you, Ochaco, and good luck!"

"Thank you, Ivan! You as well."

All of the lights lit up above the gate and it slowly started to count down.

"Start!" Midnight shouted as the last light went out.

I charged ahead of the group but kept myself from being in the lead. I noticed that Shoto, Katsuki, Momo, and even Eijiro were amongst the leaders as we entered the tunnels. Things started to get a little congested in the main pack, so I stayed ahead of the thickening crowd to avoid the stalemate that occurred. It wasn't until we started to exit the tunnel that I saw Shoto make his first move as some frost started to pick-up around his fingers. Knowing what was coming next, I leaped into the air as a sheet of ice raced across the ground.

Shoto, you dirty boy.

I was surprised to see Mineta using the balls from his head to bounce up to the lead where Shoto was currently running. I watched, thinking that he might have been able to take the lead before he was swatted away by a mechanical hand.

Ah. The robots from the practical exams.

If only I had my trusty battle axe.

I stopped to see what Shoto would do, and unsurprisingly, it took him little-to-no effort to freeze all of the robots in front of him to run ahead.

I ran after him and heard another kid suggest the same before Shoto warned us that it could lead to injury.

I laughed while running through the frozen giants, dodging when needed, and kept pace with the moody teen.

"Don't think that that's going to stop most of the students in this race, Shoto!" I called after him.

Our class isn't known to just stand around, after all.

The next obstacle was a large pit-fall decorated with a plethora of stone pillars. Each stone pillar had a tight-rope connecting it to the pillars around it.

Shoto used his ice to glide across all of the tight-ropes and I simply jumped from one stone pillar to another. We reached the end and I smiled as I heard small explosions catching up to us.

It sounded like Bakugo was finally catching up.

As we reached the final obstacle course, I read the sign next to the open field.

Danger! Mines!

This isn't a legit minefield though, right?

I paused to pick up a stone before throwing it at one of the mines.

It exploded in a burst of pink. Strange.

So, the landmines weren't powerful, just loud and flashy. To top it off, they were really easy to see if you looked hard enough. I could understand how it could hold you back if you were in a rush, but that wasn't the case for me.

I charged ahead as Bakugo used his quirk to keep sailing above the ground.

I expertly ran around the landmines but stepped on one to use the momentum to catch up to the boys ahead of me.

After all, when's the last time I was afraid of a little explosion?

"Idiot!" Bakugo growled as he tried to pass by Shoto. "Don't go declaring war on the wrong person!"

I continued to watch as they fought with each other, trying to slow the other down.

That was until a giant explosion went off behind us, and Izuku went flying by to take the lead.

Using an explosion to travel faster? What an original idea.

It seemed to spur on the other two as they stopped trying to get into each other's faces and started to chase after the green-haired trainee. Bakugo especially.

I continued to use the landmines to propel myself forward as I saw an opportunity was about to make itself known.

Shoto and Katsuki were just about to surpass Izuku when he suddenly slammed the piece of armor he held onto the ground, causing another mine to go off.

I laughed out loud as Izuku flew forward, taking a large lead.

As we reached the end of the minefield, I decided it was time to act.

I pooled the warm feeling into my stomach before I transferred it into my legs. It was during another visit to my quirk specialist that we discovered that the energy I could control could be used just like any other enhancement quirk, but not in a traditional sense. Depending on where I put the energy, that part of my body could perform past its peak performance. When it was moving through my legs? I could run as fast as Tenya...Almost.

I passed by the two hotheads and quickly caught up to Midoriya.

"What?!" He panted. "How did you catch up?"

"That's something to worry about another time," I snorted. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with second place. Keep your chin up!"

He gave me an odd look as I passed him by.

"Ivan Tantarimoto is the first person back into the stadium!" Present Mic's voice was loud as we made our entrance back through the gate. "Hot on his heels is Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku was emotional as he looked out into the cheering crowd but stood tall nonetheless.

Good. He was over his initial nervousness.

"Now they're finishing one after another!" Present Mic continued to announce. "We will display the results later! Good work, everyone! For now at least."

I watched as the other students started passing through the gate, but looked for one in particular.

"Ochaco!" I hollered as she ran back into the stadium. "You did great!"

"I-Ivan!" She panted, running towards me. "You finished in first place! That's incredible!"

"Thank you," I patted her shoulder as she caught her breath. "I've got to show everyone who they should be focusing on, after all!"

I smiled at her before I noticed as someone else passed through the gate. "Excuse me for a moment, Ochaco."

I narrowed my eyes as I approached an indecent Momo.

"What do you think you're doing?" I glared at Mineta. He was attached to her back, causing her jersey to become undone.

"I-I-Ivan!" He shrieked. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"I don't believe you!" I seethed before punching him into the ground. "You little pervert!"

I walked back to Ochaco like nothing happened.

"Now, where were we?"

Ochaco put her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"The first round of the first-year stage is over!" Midnight declared. "Let us take a look at the results!"

Everyone moved to stand in front of the podium once more, but I lost track of Ochaco in the crowd.

I, of course, was in first-place while Izuku was in second. We were followed by Shoto who took third, and Katsuki who took fourth.

Overall, we had eight students from Class 1-A in the top ten and all twenty-one students in the top forty-two. Our class made up half of the next round.

"Everyone in the top forty-two will move on to the next round," the R-Rated Hero proclaimed. "But don't worry if you didn't make it! You will have other opportunities to shine! The real competition will begin next!"

We all watched as the digital board appeared once more.

"The next game shall be—!" The categories started to spin. "Cavalry Battle! Participants can form teams of two to four people. It's practically the same as a normal cavalry battle, but some things are different. Based on the results from the obstacle course race, each person has been assigned a point value. The points assigned go up by five starting for the bottom of the list. First place is the only differential, being assigned ten million points!"

I smirked as everyone turned their eyes upon me.

I was now enemy number one.

"That's right," Midnight purred. "Survival of the fittest! Even those at the bottom are capable of overthrowing the top! So, with that, let me explain to you the rules! The time limit will be fifteen minutes. Each team will be worth the total of its members' points and the rider of the team will be required to wear a headband with that total on their foreheads. You will try to grab each other's headbands before time runs out, and attempt to keep as many points as you can. If you steal a headband, it must be worn from the neck up. The more you steal, the more difficult it will be for your rider to manage them. Another change is that if you get your points stolen, or if your team falls to the ground, you can remain the game. This is still a cavalry battle, so expect to get a card for attacks that try to make people fall on purpose!"

Hmm. So there's going to be a minimum of ten teams on the field the whole time, huh? A maximum of twenty-one, but I doubt everyone will pick teams of two. I already know who I want on my team.

"You have fifteen minutes to create your teams! Begin!"

"Ivan!" I turned to see Ochaco running towards me.

"And here I thought I'd have to come searching for you," I smiled at her. "How'd you find me so quickly anyways, you got some kind of tracking device hidden somewhere?"

"N-no," she blushed. "I started looking for you after the game was announced. I said I would happily help you in the next round if it were team-oriented."

"You're right," I poked her forehead. "I just enjoy teasing you."

"I-Ivan."

"Uraraka!"

We both turned to see Izuku running towards us.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to be on my team?"

Heh. Too late, Midoriya.

"I'm sorry, Deku," she responded. "I already agreed to be on Ivan's team. Perhaps we could all—"

"Nope." Midoriya and I spoke at the same time.

"My team has already been decided," I shrugged.

"This puts a wrench into my plans," Izuku clenched his fists. "But I'm aiming for the top, Ivan."

We stared each other down.

"Good." I smiled at him before smirking. "You'll need to try your best if you want to reach me."

"You're perfect," a new voice spoke out. "Team up with me, person in second place!"

"You're so close!" Izuku yelped. "Who are you, anyway?!"

"I am Mei Hatsume, from the support course!" The now named girl giggled. "I'm not sure as to who you are, and I was going to ask Mr. First Place until I heard him say his team was already decided, but let me use your position!"

Wow, she's pretty honest with her words.

Ochaco and I watched as she started muttering to Izuku about her babies, which then turned into them muttering together about heroes.

"They are so alike it's uncanny," Ochaco whispered to me.

"Do you think they'll notice if we sneak away?" She shook her head and we tiptoed to stage left.

"Who else did you want to be on our team?" The zero-gravity girl of my affections asked.

"No one." I smiled, putting my hands behind my head.

"I'm sorry, Ivan," Ochaco muttered. "I don't think I heard you correctly. You didn't just say no one, did you?"

"I said what I meant, and meant what I said," I smirked. "It's just you and me, one-hundred percent!"

"I appreciate you using Dr. Seuss as a way to humor the situation," an aura surrounded the girl. "But we're going to have 10,00,130 points! How are we supposed—!"

"Relax, Ochaco," I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, I promise."

"I know that you're great, Ivan, but I'm not the best suited for taking on so many people and my zero gravity will—!"

"Ochaco," I grabbed onto her other shoulder firmly. Her eyes widened. "Do you trust me?"

"I, I—!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then focus on that trust," I smiled at her. "We're going to be okay. I plan on using my speed and endurance along with your zero gravity to dance around the other students. And don't worry about the nausea you usually feel when overexerting yourself, I believe I have a way to counteract it."

"What do you mean?" She looked puzzled.

"You'll find out when the time comes," I poked her forehead. "If it comes at all. I just need you to trust me."

"Of course," she took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm going to be the rider then, correct?"

"Jackpot," we collected our headband and she tied it to her forehead. "I'll be counting on you not to lose it."

"Do you need me to climb onto your back?"

"A-ah," I blushed and scratched my cheek. "No. I'm going to need you to s-sit on my shoulders."

Her eyes glazed over.

I think I broke her again.

"If it makes you more comfortable," I quickly backtracked. "I can carry you on my back. It's just that—!"

"No!" She shouted before covering her mouth. Her face turned a deep shade of red. "W-what I meant to say, was I trust you. You probably have a plan, so you need to carry me on your shoulders. I understand."

I slowly smiled.

"Oh?" She slowly back away from me. "Are you sure, Ochaco?~"

"Yes!" She blushed again.

"It sounded like something else to me, Ochaco!~"

"I-Ivan!"

"Time's up, everyone!" The buzzer to make teams went off. "It's time to get started!"

"Thirteen cavalry teams have lined up on the field!" Present Mic was heard over the speakers once more. "I'm surprised to see Ivan Tantarimoto is on a team with just one other person! They have ten million points at risk, after all!"

"I think Ivan and Uraraka will surprise some of you," I heard Aizawa mutter next. "There are some interesting teams out there, nonetheless."

I knelt to the ground so Ochaco could situate herself on top of my shoulders, and then stood back up to face our competitors.

"I don't know what you're thinking by having a two-person squad," a blonde student from Class 1 B smirked at us. "But I'll just file it along with the rest of your classes overconfidence."

"I wouldn't call it overconfidence," I smirked back at him and Ochaco gripped my shoulders. "I'd say it full confidence in my teammate's abilities!"

"We'll see about that," he scoffed and turned away. "Let's just say I'm not impressed."

It was like talking to a smiling version of Shoto, but in this case, I knew this kid wouldn't be a problem.

"Let the countdown begin!"

"Three!"

"I'll be counting on you, Ochaco!"

"Two!"

"I won't let you down, Ivan!"

"One!"

"Great, because everyone's going to be gunning for us!"

"Start!"

_Let the game of keep away begin!_

Hello, friends! We got to see another little peek into Ivan's new abilities, but there is still more to come! Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	11. Chapter 11

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Just as I thought, most of the teams charged right at us.

"Let's go, Ochaco!"

"I won't let you!" Another one of the students from Class B hollered.

What is up with their class?

His next step caused the ground in front of him to liquify, and it quickly started to make its way toward my feet. I jumped to the side, and thanks to Ochaco's quirk, I completely avoided the trap.

"Nice job, Ochaco!" I patted her shin in approval.

"I was just doing as I was told, Mr. Class Rep," she ruffled my hair.

I tried not to drool on the spot.

I jumped out of the way again to avoid Kyoka's earlobe jacks and hit the ground running.

"Two minutes have barely gone by and the students have already turned this into a free-for-all! Fighting for any headband available!"

I guess that means not everyone is going after us anymore?

"Fighting?!" I heard Mineta's laughter and turned around. "This is a one-sided pillage!"

Shoji was running at us with his back covered, and I watched as Mineta and Tsuyu looked out from within the darkness.

You think this is going to be a one-sided pillage, huh, Mineta?

I moved out of the way as he threw a ball at me.

"Come on, Mineta!" I shouted at the team. "I would have had to have been a fool to believe Shoji was on a team by himself! I know you're hiding behind his arms! You too, Tsuyu!"

I quickly shifted us to the side as Tsu's tongue shot out to grab our team's headband, and nearly grabbed the headband of the team chasing us from behind.

"We need to keep moving," Ochaco noted. "It's not good for us to remain standing still."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And we were on the run again.

Well, until Bakugo attacked.

"Don't get so cocky!" He leaped away from his team.

I quickly turned and repositioned my hold on Ochaco so I could grab Katsuki's hand with my own. Ochaco screamed as the explosion took place right in front of us, and thankfully Bakugo had the sense to make it an outward explosion rather than an inward one.

"Ne, Bakugo?" I glared at him as Hanta dragged him back to their team with his tape quirk. "You're lucky you didn't hurt Ochaco, otherwise I would have _hurt you_."

"Tch," the boy grunted. "I wasn't going to hurt anyone you cocky regenerator! And if she can't take care of herself, then she's weak!"

"Get back here you—!"

"_Ivan_," Ochaco squeezed my shoulder. "It's okay. Let's use this as an opportunity to escape!"

"You got it!" I glared one more time at Bakugo before turning away. Only to sigh as Shoto's team now stood before us.

"I'll be taking that headband now," the multi-colored hair boy stated.

"Coming for us so soon?" I poked for a reaction, noticing that we were being charged by multiple teams again. "I expected you to come much later on. There's nearly seven minutes left."

"We need to do something, Ivan," Ochaco muttered to me quietly.

"I'm formulating a plan right now," I spoke softly to her. "My best guess is that Shoto is going to have Denki blast the entire area with electricity to slow down the other teams, but there's also a high probability that he'll freeze them in their tracks right afterward. We'll need to be high enough off the ground to avoid the electricity, and then watch our landing to avoid getting trapped in the ice. Though I might be capable of breaking out of it, I've never tried. The only thing we're going to need is perfect timing. Up to the task?"

"You'll always get my best!"

I channeled energy into my legs as Shoto finally decided to have Tenya rush at us, and when Denki started to charge up his quirk, I ran straight at them.

"Now, Ochaco!" I shouted and put all of my strength into leaping off the ground.

We shot high into the air at the exact moment Denki released his pent-up electricity, soaring above the other teams as they were first electrocuted and then frozen to the ground.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that!" Present Mic blurted over the speaker. "Todoroki handled the other teams in an instant, but Ivan and Uraraka stayed five-steps ahead of his plan and are now sailing towards safety! There's less than six minutes left now!"

"You're perfect, Ochaco!" I hollered at the girl.

"W-what was that?" She stumbled over her words.

"I said that was perfect!" I looked up at the girl and noticed that she looked a little green at the gills. "Do you think you could hold us here?"

"I don't know how long I-I can."

"It will only take a moment, I promise."

Our movement stopped and I reached up past my head and placed my hands on Ochaco's sides. I tried not to laugh at the squeak she made and focused as I pooled the energy into my hands. Once the warmth reached all of my fingers, it quickly condensed before extending towards the nausea-inflicted stomach.

"What in the world," she breathed.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded her head. "I'm glad to hear that, and I can tell you have questions, but I can answer those later because right now we have company!"

We both looked to see Izuku, Fumikage, and Mei from the support class coming our way with the help of a jet pack.

Where...Where in the world did they get a jet pack?

"I hope you didn't forget about us!" Izuku had a determined look on his face. "We're coming for that headband!"

"We've already avoided Katsuki and Shoto, Izuku!" I cackled at him. "I guess we have enough time to add you to that list as well!"

"They know our maneuverability is limited in the air," I could tell Ochaco was getting worried again. "How do you want to go about this?"

"The moment Izuku grabs for your headband, I want you to stop using your quirk on yourself," I started to explain. "Once you do that, I'll need you to hold onto your headband and fall backward. We'll be upside down for a moment, which I hope you'll be okay with, but we should be able to avoid him that way. The only one we'll need to worry about after that is Dark Shadow."

She nodded in understanding and our plan went into motion. Izuku reached for her headband, and just before he could touch her forehead, she fell backward and we swung upside down. We didn't get to stay like that for long as Dark Shadow took an opportunity to reach for it from behind. Ochaco used the momentum from the swing to reverse the zero-gravity effect on us, and we flipped in a full-circle.

"I-Ivan," she leaned onto my head. "I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

We plummeted towards the ground.

_Oh._

"Ochaco! I want you to put everything you can into using your quirk on me or yourself the moment before we hit the ground, okay?!"

"_I don't know if I can!_"

We were getting closer to the ground and I could hear the fear in her voice. I also watched as Izuku's team noticed what was happening and turned to try and catch up to us.

They weren't going to make it in time though.

"I want you to try as hard as you can!" I encouraged her. "If not, I want you to fall on top of me and I'll protect you."

"B-but Ivan—!"

"I promise."

She heard the determination in my voice and grew quiet.

We were seconds away from hitting the earth and Ochaco gripped my shoulder hard enough to draw blood, attempting to get her quirk to activate.

I felt as my feet shattered upon impact with the ground, and a sharp pain shot up my spine before I sensed a second's worth of weightlessness.

"Time's up!" I heard Present Mic announce over the speakers and I collapsed onto the ground. "The second round is over!"

So, this is what it feels like to be paralyzed.

"_Ivan!_" Ochaco hovered over me. "I couldn't get my quirk to activate in time! I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't respond due to the paralyzation and that only seemed to worry her more. I tried my best to communicate through my eyes as we held eye contact.

"Ivan! Uraraka!" Izuku's team landed beside us. "Are you okay?!"

"My babies weren't fast enough," Mei mumbled.

"I'm fine," Ochaco called over to him but kept her gaze locked onto mine. "I believe Ivan is too."

Atta girl.

It only took seconds for my feet to be fixed, and another minute before the paralyzation ebbed from my body.

"Good work," I smiled at the doe-eyed girl and her eyes teared up. "But I recommend a parachute for next time."

She stared at me before bursting out in laughter, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she hugged me after helping me to my feet.

"I'm glad _you're okay_," I hugged her back. "I'm the one that can regenerate after all. First time being paralyzed though, so that was new."

Other teams started descending upon us to see if we were okay, but I waved them off.

"We're standing, aren't we?" I kept an arm around Ochaco's shoulders and smiled at the gathered students. "As fit as a fiddle, I'd say!"

"Let's take a look at the top four teams!" There was a sigh of relief as Present Mic continued with the show. "In a powerful display of teamwork, first place goes to Team Uraraka! Team Midoriya is seated in second place with Team Todoroki holding third place and...Wait. Is this correct? Both Team Bakugo and Team Tets—Team Shinso?! What in the world is happening here! Both teams have tied for fourth place! This is incredible, folks! The five teams will advance to the final round! We're going to take an hour break for lunch, and then we'll see you all back here for the afternoon festivities!"

"Do you two want to join the rest of us for lunch?" Tenya ran up to Ochaco and me as everyone took their leave from the arena.

"Perhaps in a bit, Tenya," I responded to the boy. "I need to talk to Ochaco in private first."

"Of course," he nodded his head. "We'll be sitting in the cafeteria if you choose to eat with us!"

"Thank you, Iida!" Ochaco waved at the boy as he left with the rest of our class.

"Let's get you something light to eat, shall we?" I smiled at the girl as we made our exit from the arena.

We grabbed something small from the cafeteria before going off and finding a more secluded location to talk.

"You know, Ochaco," I took a bite out of my takoyaki as she looked at me. "I'm really glad that I sat next to you at our orientation. You've made my experience here at U.A. one of a kind."

"O-oh, have I?" She blushed. "Well, I'm glad that you sat down next to me! I don't know if I would have gotten this far if it weren't for you, after all."

"I'm sure you would have," I smiled at her. "You're strong, competent, and intelligent enough to handle yourself."

"Th-thank you," she nibbled on her mochi. "Can I ask you a question, Ivan?"

Ah. Here it comes.

"Of course!"

"I don't mean to intrude," she offered. "You don't even have to answer if you don't want to. I just, earlier, with your hands glowing. It felt like you were inside of me? I—I mean your presence! It's hard for me to describe. It was just warm, I guess? Was it your quirk? I thought it had to do with regeneration?"

She turned a deep shade of red as I stared at her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have—!"

"It's a good question," I held my hand up. "I'll answer it for you as well. My quirk was re-classified."

"Your quirk was re-classified?" She tilted her head to the side. "That's rare, isn't it?"

"It is," I agreed. "But it was classified prematurely. When my quirk manifested, it was obvious that it had some kind of regenerative trait, and so that's what they classified it as. It wasn't until I started getting older that we started noticing that I was oddly stronger and faster than the other kids my age. No one could explain why until recently."

"So that's why it was re-classified," she pondered for a moment. "What was it classified as, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm sure you'll all find out eventually," I shrugged. "I wanted to tell you before anyone else anyways. I visited my quirk specialist a week ago, and he said my quirk was going to now be classified as vitality."

"Vitality?"

She looked so confused and I laughed.

"I'm not laughing at you," I grinned. "You just looked the same way I felt when he told me what they were classifying my quirk as. But I'll explain it to you like he explained it to me. In its simplest form, vitality means life, life force, health, youth or the ability to live or exist. He told me that my quirk makes me the embodiment of life itself. It's why I'm stronger and faster than other people without enhancement quirks. It's also why I regenerate. My quirk keeps my body in a form that displays life at its most ideal state."

"That's amazing," her eyes widened. "But how is it that you can do the other thing with your hands?"

"I can explain that as well." I positioned myself to sit cross-legged on the ground. "Some of the Quirked, while meditating, can locate their quirks within themselves. I was able to do so, and it unlocked some sort of energy I can control throughout my body. The energy can be used in the same way that an enhancement quirk can, just, in this case, I have to control where and what instead of it occurring naturally. Are you following me so far?"

"I believe so," she sat down across from me.

"I'll explain the next part with a little demonstration," I closed my eyes. "Not only can I move the energy throughout my body, but I can extend it past it as well. It's what I did earlier to ease your nausea. The energy, if we were to get into the nitty-gritty of it, is my quirk. Vitality. My life force. I shared it with you. It can be a little intimate, and I apologize for not letting you know beforehand, but that's why you felt the way you did."

Ochaco gasped as I extended the energy from my body.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Thanks," I laughed and opened my eyes. "The glowing you saw is the physical manifestation of that energy."

"That's amazing, Ivan!" She burst. "Your quirk is so unique! Are there other applications it can be used for? Or have you not tried anything else yet?"

"Well," I scratched my chin. "I can't hold it for very long, nor can I move when I'm doing it, but when I extend the energy evenly throughout my body, I feel invincible. Like I could lift an entire building with one hand, or run around the world in the blink of an eye. It's extremely exaggerated, I know, but that's how it makes me feel. I've been trying to extend the timeframe by meditating daily, and there's been a small improvement since its discovery."

"That, that's," she appeared too flabbergasted to speak. "I don't know if I can explain how amazing that sounds."

"That's what I'm saying!" I'm glad she understood. "I can't even begin to imagine what it will be like if I can master it!"

"But you know," she placed her finger on her chin. "The white energy that surrounds you kind of looks like a cloak."

"Like a cloak of vitality?" I laughed before my eyes widened. "That's such a cool name! Ochaco! Why didn't I think of that before?! That's totally what I'm going to call it now!"

"You can't see what it looks like on yourself," she laughed at my bubbling excitement. "But I'm glad I could help!"

"The cloak of vitality isn't the only thing I've been working on," I smiled. That's such a perfect name for it. "The healing energy, as we've taken to calling it, is a different variation of my regeneration. I don't have the most precise control with it yet, but I can use it to heal small cuts, bruises, and other ailments like nausea or headaches. I'd like to believe that in time, I could use it to regenerate limbs or even organs for people who require the assistance."

"That's unbelievable!" She crawled closer in her excitement. "The very thought of that is mind-blowing! Do you have any idea how many people you'd be able to help! How many lives you could change?! You'd be a miracle worker!"

I continued to watch as she babbled on in her excitement; content smile on my face.

I don't think she noticed just how close we were.

"Ochaco," I gently whispered her name and she stopped to look at me.

She inhaled sharply, finally noticing that she was almost in my lap, but remained rooted in place.

This was my chance.

We were secluded. No one has bothered us this entire time.

All Might was nowhere to be seen!

I leaned forward.

"Aha!" Ochaco screamed in surprise as a voice boomed from behind us. "Young Ivan and Uraraka! Just the two I've been looking for!"

_Are you kidding me?!_

All Might posed before us in all of his glory.

Ochaco's face turned so red she almost fainted.

And if looks could kill...

All Might would _definitely_ be dead right now.

* * *

Hello, friends! Poor Ivan. His plans are always being ruined by All Might. We got to read a little more about his quirk, and what he plans to do with it in the future. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

P.S. I would like to recommend creating an account on FanFiction if you are currently reading this story or any other story you enjoy without one. By doing this, you can follow or favorite a story to receive notifications via email when new chapters are released! I hope some of you found this postscript helpful!

TTFN.


	12. Chapter 12

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"Welcome back from lunch!" Present Mic welcomed the cheering crowd. "It's time to reveal the last game!"

After our most recent and embarrassing intrusion from All Might, Ochaco and I hastily made our way back to the field for the final round.

"There's good news for all of you that don't get to perform in the final stage!" He announced. "Recreational games have been prepared that everyone can participate in as well! We even invited cheerleaders from America to get you all motivated to—"

He suddenly stopped talking as the rest of the girls from Class 1A took the spotlight.

What in the world?

They were dressed like the American cheerleaders.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Momo seethed before falling to the ground on her knees. "Why am I always caught in his schemes?"

The mentioned boys yelped as I quickly turned towards them.

"What?!" I raged. Thankfully Ochaco was with me, or she could have been pulled into their perverted prank. "You're lucky that we're surrounded by thousands of witnesses or otherwise you'd be _dead!_"

"We're sorry!" They bowed in fear. "We aren't worthy of your mercy!"

"Tch." I turned away from them.

"Moving on!" The attention was taken away from the embarrassed girls and back to our teacher. "Let's have fun with the recreational games, and when that's over, the seventeen students from the five teams that made it into the final round will clash one-on-one, tournament-style!"

We're going to be fighting one-on-one this year?

That's the best thing any of us could have hoped for.

"I get to stand on the stage I watch every year on TV!" Eijiro gushed in excitement.

"Is it tournament style every year?" Mina asked around.

"It's different every year," I started to explain to her. "But the third-round always ends in a one-on-one competition. Last year, for example, it was one-on-one sword fighting."

"We're going to draw lots to determine the bracket!" Midnight called, walking back onto the podium from the earlier rounds. "Once everything is figured out, we'll host the recreational games before getting into the tournament! We'll start with the first place—"

"Excuse me," Mashirao raised his hand. "I would like to withdraw. I can barely remember what happened during the cavalry battle. I think it was because of my rider's quirk."

I looked over and narrowed my eyes at the student who would have been on Mashirao's team. It was the same student that stood outside our class before the festival.

So, he took advantage of Mashirao somehow?

"I know that this is the greatest opportunity for us," he continued. "And that it would be foolish to throw this opportunity to waste, but everyone else did their best to compete! I don't believe that I can stand beside, let alone compete with the other teams that won. This is about my pride, so please..."

He placed his hand over his eyes, getting caught up in his emotions.

I now glared at the purple-haired boy.

"My name's Nirengeki Shoda from class 1-B," a short boy walked towards the front of the other students. "I wish to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of talent, don't you believe that it goes against the purpose of the U.A. Sports Festival for those of us who didn't do anything to move on to the finals?"

"This kind of youthful chit-chatting," Midnight pondered for just a moment. "Is exactly what I like to see! I accept your withdrawal, young men! A sixteen-person bracket would be ideal for this tournament, so we'll need to move one person up from the fifth-place team!"

"Miss Midnight," the young female who was the rider of said team raised her hand. "If that's what you want to do, rather than electing someone from us, who barely did anything during the cavalry battle, we believe the student selected to compete should be from Tetsutesu's team. It just makes sense."

It was then decided that Tetsutetsu, the aggressive student from 1-B that was also outside our classroom before the festival, would advance to the tournament.

We were finally able to draw lots.

Hitoshi Shinso v Hanta Sero

Ivan Tantarimoto v Denki Kaminari

Izuku Midoriya v Mei Hatsume

Yuga Aoyama v Shoto Todoroki

Momo Yaoyorozu v Tenya Iida

Mina Ashido v Fumikage Tokoyami

Eijiro Kirishima v Tetutetsu Tetsutetsu

Which left...

Ochaco Uraraka v Katsuki Bakugo

"Huh? Uraraka?" Bakugo questioned the bracket.

I put my hand on Ochaco's shoulder to relax her.

"You'll make him remember your name," I smiled at her encouragingly.

"Thank you, Ivan." She muttered quietly.

I frowned. She was still uncertain.

"Now that the tournament has been decided," Present Mic spoke into the speaker once more. "Enjoy this interlude and let's have fun with some recreation!"

I decided to sit-out from the activities but enjoyed watching everyone else have fun.

Ochaco ran over and joined the other ladies who were still cheerleading.

Hopefully, it helped with her nerves.

Before we knew it, the activities ended and it was time to start the tournament.

"Are you all ready?!" There was a deafening cheer from the crowd. "We've witnessed a lot during this festival, but it's all come down to this! A battle between two people! Even if you're not a hero, we'll all come across situations where we can only depend upon ourselves! Let's watch as these students put their heart, skill, body, wisdom, and knowledge to the test! Here comes match number one! From the hero course, let me introduce to you Hanta Sero! Versus! Hitoshi Shinso from general studies! The rules are simple. You can win by forcing your opponent out of bounds, immobilizing them, or by making them surrender! Don't be afraid of injuring your opponent, for we have Recovery Girl on standby! Set aside your morals and ethics and beat the snot out of each other! Of course, anything that is considered life-threatening will be stopped by Cementoss and you will be immediately disqualified! Ready?! Start!"

There was a small amount of bantering before the match started, but I don't think anyone other than those who teamed up with Shinso or his classmates knew how this round was going to end.

Hanta turned away from Shinso and walked out of the ring.

I closed my eyes.

"Hanta Sero is out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Hitoshi Shinso advances to the next round!"

_So that's how his quirk works._

"All right, all right!" Our teacher quieted the chanting crowd. "I can agree that that was a pretty boring match, but not every quirk is as flashy as the others! We should praise them both for getting this far!"

"I guess it's my turn," I stood from my seat.

"Ivan! Good luck!"

"Thank you, Ochaco," I smiled at her before looking at a retreating Denki. "I think it's time to teach someone a lesson."

I walked away to the sounds of her giggling.

"This next match should be worth watching!" The crowd cheered as we walked towards the center-stage. "The young man that's been sweeping the board! From the hero course, Ivan Tantarimoto! Versus! Denki Kaminari from the hero course! This should be a super flashy battle to whet your appetites! Ready?! Start!"

"I'm jealous of you, Ivan," Denki sighed from across the stage. "You've got the attention of one of the cutest girls in class. Do you think she'll let me take her out to eat if I beat you here? 'Cause this match will probably be over in a flash!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he charged up his electricity. I had to get out of the way of his electrical attack earlier because I was carrying Ochaco, but now that I didn't need to worry about her safety?

"Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 Million volts!"

I stood there as the streaks of electricity raced my way and braced for the impact.

The crowd enjoyed themselves as I was electrocuted.

"It's unfortunate you used a move that nearly incapacitates yourself," I grumbled as sparks danced across my hair, smoke billowing from my body. I felt as my quirk quickly worked against the damage to my nerves. "Now I feel as if your punishment will go unnoticed."

He just stared at me with that stupid look on his face, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Perhaps this loss will serve as punishment enough.

I walked over to him and punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Denki Kaminari has been rendered unconscious!" The R-Rated Hero announced as I walked away. "Ivan Tantarimoto advances to the second round!"

"Young Ivan just stood there and took 1.3 million volts of electricity like it was nothing!" I smirked as I walked back up to the other students. "What are they feeding these kids?!"

I looked up the stairwell to see Izuku making his way towards me.

"Good luck out there," I said to him as we passed each other.

"Oh," he stopped in surprise. "Thank you, Ivan. Good match!"

I gave him a thumbs up in thanks as I continued making my way up the stairs.

"Congratulations!" I was greeted by Ochaco upon my return. "That was a good showing for you!"

"Thanks, again," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I landed the last hit, but Denki beat himself out there."

"I can't believe you could take his electrical hit like it was nothing," Kyoka whined. "It really hurt during the cavalry battle, you know!"

"Sorry, sorry," I tried not to laugh. "Quirk advantages and all."

"Ne, Ivan," I looked back over to Ochaco. "What did Denki say at the beginning of the fight? It seemed to bother you."

"Oh, that?" _Do you think she'd grab a bite to eat with me?_ I shrugged. "Just the usual pre-battle banter. Nothing too important."

"Mmm," she squinted at me. "If you say so!~"

I sighed in relief.

"Let's get the next match rolling!" We all returned our attention to the battlefield. "Even though this student has done quite well, why is he making that face?! From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya! Versus! A bold young lady fully-equipped with support items! From the support course, Mei Hatsume!"

"Ne, Ochaco?" She turned to look at me. "Do you think they'll have to call time if they get distracted and start muttering to each other?"

"I'm sure they'd have to," she held in a laugh. "But I'm sure Deku wants to win just as much as everyone else."

"True," I looked back towards the stage and noticed something about Izuku. "Does it look like he's wearing equipment?"

"I think that's what they're talking about now," Tenya added in. "It's typically not allowed unless you put a petition in for it before the festival. More than likely, Hatsume offered the equipment to Midoriya before their fight."

"Permission has been granted for Izuku Midoriya to use the equipment offered to him by his opponent, Mei Hatsume!" Perfect timing. Thank you, Present Mic. "Let's get this match started! Ready?! Start!"

We were all thoroughly entertained as the match between Izuku and Mei turned into a sales pitch for Mei's "babies." We watched for ten minutes as Izuku was led around like a dog on a leash while all of her babies were put on display before she finally decided to step out of the ring.

"Ah," Midnight seemed disgruntled. "Hatsume has stepped outside of bounds, that makes the winner of this match Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku was thoroughly used, and I don't believe he was upset by it as they both appeared to be muttering to each other as they left the stage.

I was so amused by their actions that I almost didn't notice as Ochaco silently got up from her seat and walked away.

"Ochaco?" I called to her.

She paused for a moment before running from our section.

"Ochaco, wait!" I ran after her.

I could have caught up to her easily, but I decided to stay behind until she reached wherever she was trying to run to.

Ah. The competitor's waiting room.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as I approached her seated form.

"What could you possibly be apologizing for?" I asked her gently.

"I didn't want to look weak in front of you," she looked down at her hands and laughed. "I know it's silly. I'm just scared."

"Ochaco," I reached towards her face and lifted her chin up so she could look at me. "Not once have I ever thought you to be weak. Have you gone over any strategies in your head? I could help you if you want?"

"You're incredible, Ivan," she turned away from me. "I keep discovering more and more amazing things about you, and it makes me feel so small. I want to be able to believe that I could have been able to get through all of this on my own, but I think I've come to realize that I might've been trying to rely on you instead."

I watched her as she continued to work through her thoughts.

"Thank you, Ivan, but I want to be able to say that I'm fine," she balled her fists. "And I believe that deep down, I am fine."

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Everyone out there is looking towards the future and trying their best to win," she stopped before exiting the room. "Doesn't that mean we're all rivals? Let's me in the final round, Ivan!"

She turned to give me a shaky smile and thumbs up.

_I'm so proud of you, Ochaco!_

* * *

"Time to start the final match of the first round!" The crowd cheered.

"This next match is the most disturbing match-up I think." Tsuyu spoke freely.

"I don't know if I'll be able to watch," Kyoka muttered.

I clenched my fists on the railing.

_Show everyone what you're capable of, Ochaco!_

"This first contestant is a little famous from middle school!" Present Mic started the introductions. "From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugo! Versus! The one I'm rooting for! The final contestant from the hero course, Ochaco Uraraka! Ready?! Start!"

Ochaco rushed at Katsuki right off the bat, but the moment she closed in he swung his arm and sent her away with a small blast.

"Uraraka!" Izuku and Tenya shouted together.

The rest of the class responded the same way, but I narrowed my eyes.

Can't you see he's holding back?

Black smoked covered the stage and another explosion went off.

"She made her jacket float to distract Bakugo!" Present Mic explained. "Instantaneously as well!"

She was inches away from touching his shoulder, but he sent her away with another explosion.

Ochaco tumbled across the ground before adjusting her footing.

His attacks were becoming more aggressive, but something else changed as well.

She continued to charge at him, using the smokescreen from his explosion to sneak in at different angles, and he continued to counter her every time.

I glanced up and smirked.

"Uraraka is putting up a valiant effort," Present Mic sounded a little distraught. "But this is..."

His voice trailed off as an explosion after explosion kept taking place center-stage.

A part of the crowd started booing before Aizawa's voice took over.

"How long have you been a pro hero if you think he's just playing around?" Oh, he sounded mad. "If that's what you truly believe, then you should go home! Bakugo has acknowledged the strength of his opponent and is being careful. He knows that he can't let his guard down."

You tell 'em Eraser Head! Putting all the other pro heroes in their place!

Ochaco stopped her consistent charging and released all of the debris floating overhead.

But once again, Katsuki sent everything flying away with his quirk.

"Bakugo sent everything flying with a single explosion!" Present Mic took control over the microphone again. "He blasted right through Uraraka's plan!"

Ochaco was slow to get to her feet this time, as smaller bits of the debris fell around her and the blonde boy.

She still got to her feet, and this time? Katsuki charged at _her_.

Before he reached her though, she collapsed to the ground.

"Ochaco is unable to continue!" The R-Rated Proctor announced after checking on the girl. "Bakugo advances to the second round!"

Even though Ochaco lost, I smiled after her match.

_He'll remember your name now._

* * *

Hello, friends! The first round of the tournament has finished and Ivan moves on to face Shinso in his next match! How do you think their match is going to go? Thank you for reading the chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	13. Chapter 13

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Oh man, I lost!" Ochaco surprised me as I walked into the waiting room before my next match.

"Ochaco?!" I just stared at her from the doorway.

Why is she not with Recovery Girl?!

"I got carried away at the end, ne?" She babbled on. "I really thought I could win it there, dang."

"Ochaco," I approached her this time. "I can see that you're still injured, are you okay? Should you still be with Recovery Girl? I was planning on visiting you after my next match."

"Recovery Girl already took care of my injuries!" Wow, that was fast. "They weren't that bad, so the healing didn't drain my stamina! I still have some scratches and stuff, though!"

"I can take care of those for you," I sat down next to her. "Let me take a look."

She let me look at her injuries, and I got to work, letting the healing energy extend from my hands.

"That Bakugo though," she sighed as I worked on her hands. "He was really strong! He totally got me in the end! I need to train even harder!"

I could tell that she was frustrated, but I also knew she was trying to hide that frustration from me.

"Ochaco—"

"And there you have it, folks," I was interrupted as Present Mic's voice boomed over the stadium. "Kirishima bested Testutesu in an arm-wrestling match and is now moving on to the second round! Let's get the next match started!"

Ah, so it was too late then.

"I'll be watching, Ivan. Good luck!" Ochaco encouraged me with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ochaco," I stood from my chair.

But before I go...

I poked her in the forehead.

"I just wanted you to know that you were amazing out there," I smiled at her and left for my match.

_I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, Ochaco._

**-|I|-**

"Thank you for waiting, everyone!" The crowd was even more ferocious than earlier. "The first match of the second round is about to begin! The young man that has been taking this festival by storm! From the hero course, Ivan Tantarimoto! Versus! The one that's gotten this far with words alone! From general studies, Hitoshi Shinso! Ready?! Start!"

"Your bite will back-up everything you have to say to the likes of us?" Shinso smirked at me. "That's what you told everyone before the festival, isn't it? Your class is the top of the food chain? The only ones I've come across so far have been bottom feeders. Will you disappoint me as well?"

I only narrowed my eyes at him.

Go ahead, Mr. General Studies, dig yourself a deeper grave.

"Not talking, are we?" He laughed, still trying to dig for a reaction. "Afraid your bite is too small for your bark? Or does Mr. First Place think he's too good to say anything? I'm jealous, you know. You must have quite the remarkable quirk to be able to withstand all that electricity that shot through your body earlier. My quirk, on the other hand, has kept me behind from the very beginning. As someone who's been graced since birth, you can't comprehend that, can you?"

I could hear as his last question echoed throughout the stadium.

Did they mic the stage for the extra drama, I wonder?

"I'm going to amuse myself by responding to your nonsense," I held my hand up as he opened his mouth. "I know how your quirk works, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me talk first. I don't like you. First. You disrespected your teammates in the second game by using your quirk on them without their go-ahead first. Second. All twenty of my classmates including myself made it into the second game. That's twenty-one of the forty-two competitors being from Class 1-A. To top that off, thirteen out of the sixteen in this tournament are from Class 1-A. Bottom feeders? Don't make me laugh. Third, and the most important point as to why I don't like you. I've been graced since birth? How wrong you are. You couldn't begin to fathom the amount of pain I've been through because of my quirk. Don't even assume to believe that you know anything about me! You know _nothing!_"

I paused for a moment. My emotions were starting to get the best of me.

"And you want to be a hero," I growled at him. "Let me tell you one thing, Shinso, you've got a long road ahead of yourself before you even see heroism on the horizon. Now, allow me to talk you through how the rest of this fight is going to go. I'm going to finish talking, you're going to use your quirk on me, and then I'm going to break out of it. Once I do that, I'm going to give you a chance to surrender, or you're getting your lights knocked out. The decision is yours."

I felt his quirk overtake me, and my body went rigid.

"How dare you," he seethed. "No one can break free from my quirk! No one! Now do us all a favor and walk off the stage!"

My body slowly turned and made its way towards the edge of the ring.

So, this is what it feels like to be brainwashed? I'm experiencing so many new sensations today.

I could still think for myself, so his quirk probably affected the area of my brain that controls my movement. Anatomically speaking, the primary motor cortex, which is located within the frontal lobe of the brain, is one of the essential brain areas involved in motor functions. Theoretically, I should be able to concentrate my quirk's energy into that part of my brain to clear up the fogginess.

Heh.

I focused on the energy as it moved through my body and settled within my head. It only took a moment before the fog lifted, and I could control my movements again.

After barely taking five steps, I stopped walking and turned around.

"Ivan has stopped moving!" My teacher excitedly exclaimed. "And only after taking a couple of steps!"

"What did you do?!" Shinso screamed at me. "You shouldn't be able to move around freely! Say something! How did you do it?!"

He looked scared.

That's all he could do, wasn't it? He relies so much on his brainwashing that he doesn't know what to do if it doesn't work?

I sighed internally and narrowed my eyes at him.

Aizawa-sensei doesn't have the most adequate quirk for fighting, but he's still a force to be reckoned with in hand-to-hand combat. Hitoshi Shinso wasn't even attempting to cover up his lack of ability once his quirk failed. And he had the gall to talk down to the others whose quirks naturally helped them?

He couldn't even help himself.

It made me sick.

I circulated the vital energy through my legs and felt the ground crack beneath me as I rushed towards the other boy. He barely had enough time to flinch before I was bearing down on him.

"I surrender!" He shouted and my fist stopped within centimeters of his face.

The energy from my abrupt standstill caused a shock wave that made the dust particles around us scatter, and Shinso fell on his butt below me. His face was lined with sweat and he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Hitoshi Shinso has surrendered!" Midnight declared. "Ivan Tantartimoto advances to the semi-finals!"

There was loud cheering from the crowd as I made my exit, but I couldn't return to my class.

They'd ask too many questions.

I watched the next three matches from a private room designated to the competitors who didn't want to be interrupted between their fights.

Directly following my match, was the fight between Izuku and Shoto.

It started quickly, and Izuku broke one of his fingers to stop Shoto's first attack. This continued for the next three attacks before Shoto went for a more aggressive tactic by charging towards Midoriya on a bridgeway made of ice. The ice was destroyed once more by the green-haired boy and Todoroki leaped at Izuku, who barely dodged his frozen bunch. Not that is stopped Shoto, as he sent a trail of ice towards Izuku while he was suspended in the air after evading.

This time, Izuku used more power and broke his entire arm.

Geeze, what a mess.

They continued trading blows, and I noticed something.

Shoto was getting slower.

It must be a side effect of solely using his ice quirk. If he used his other quirk, I doubt he'd be freezing as such.

Midoriya commented on this aloud, coaxing Shoto to use his full power if he wanted to be number one.

I could agree with that kind of thinking.

It went on a little while longer before Shoto finally gave in to Izuku's prompting and a giant blaze erupted from the red- and white-haired boy.

My chair fell to the ground as I jumped up and smiled at the TV.

Izuku, you masochist.

You're saving Todoroki from himself, aren't you?

Their battle was coming to a climactic finish, and I laughed as the excitement bubbled up from inside my chest.

It took a moment for the smoke to clear before the match could be called.

"Midoriya is out of bounds!" The proctor finally announced as Izuku's body fell out of the wall and onto the ground. "Todoroki advances to the semi-finals!"

I felt bad for Fumikage and Tenya. It was going to be difficult to follow-up after that fight.

Their battle was still entertaining nonetheless.

Iida was fast of course, but Dark Shadow was powerful. Fumikage was awarded a well-fought win.

The final match of the second round was between Bakugo and Eijiro and it was explosive.

Kirishima did well at the beginning to defend himself against Bakugo's attacks, but his quirk couldn't keep up in the long run and he was eventually knocked unconscious.

I left the room and walked towards my next match.

"It's the first battle of the semi-finals!" Present Mic's voice was as loud as ever. "It's going to be Ivan Tantarimoto from the hero course! Versus! Shoto Todoroki! Also, from the hero course! Ready?! Start!"

As soon as Present Mic started the match, Shoto sent a barrage of ice my way.

I dodged, jumping to the side, and ran forward.

I'll need to get in close if I want any chance of winning.

Shoto sent another wave of ice at me, which I successively dodged, only to leap right into the path of another consecutive wave. I reacted as quickly as possible, but my foot got caught in its icy grasp. Shoto was able to capitalize the moment I was tripped up, and I quickly found the right-half of my body frozen.

I saw this as an opportunity.

I half-heartedly started using my left arm to punch at the ice that encased the right side of my body. I was making small dents and fractures, so Midnight couldn't say I was immobilized and call the match.

Shoto walked over and placed his hand on the sheet that covered me, and save for my head, the rest of my body was completely encased.

"Ivan has been completely overtaken by Todoroki's ice! Will he be able to escape?! Or is this the end of his run?!"

"It's futile," Shoto muttered; an icy mist escaped from his mouth. "This is my win."

He turned his back on me and didn't see as I started to glow.

_Big mistake._

He quickly turned back around as the sound of ice shattering reached his ears, but it was too late, I was far too close.

I punched him in the face and a smirk covered my own.

"That felt good," I flexed my hand. "I thought you'd know better than turning your back on your opponent, but here we are."

He scoffed as he got back to his feet, rubbing his chin. I gave him little to no time to recover and started throwing my fists at him, forcing him to go on the defensive.

I could tell that he was trained in hand-to-hand combat, but I suppose you would expect that from a child of a pro hero. He wasn't able to keep up with the flourish of my attacks, unfortunately.

I found myself landing hits more often than he dodged them, and now that I was closer, he couldn't use his ice as freely. Otherwise? He'd get punched in that pretty little face of his.

"What's wrong, Todoroki?!" I infused my fist with energy and punched through a small layer of ice he used to protect his head. He tumbled across the ground. "Where's that fiery spirit you showed Izuku?! I thought you said you wanted to be a hero?!"

He seemed to be conflicted as he slowly got back to his feet.

If this was the way he wanted to be defeated, then so be it.

The ground cracked beneath my feet as I charged at Shoto the same way I did with Shinso earlier. I felt a prick of excitement as steam started rolling off of Todoroki's body. That excitement doubled as fire quickly engulfed his left side. But as I closed in on the other boy, the flames around his body died out and the excitement I felt was extinguished with it.

I wasn't holding my punch back this time.

"Stop disrespecting me!" I drove my punch into his gut and sent him crashing onto the ground outside of the battlefield perimeter.

"Shoto Todoroki has been knocked out of bounds!" Midnight proclaimed. "Ivan Tantarimoto will move on to the finals!"

**-|I|-**

There was a light knock on the door before it was opened.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Ochaco spoke from the doorway. "I hope you don't mind if I were to come in?"

"Of course I don't mind," I waved her inside. "Please come in."

She walked in and closed the door behind her before coming over and sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry again for bothering you," she spoke softly. "You never returned to our class section, so I've been worried about you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Guilt settled in my stomach. "I've had a lot on my mind is all."

"Because of your fight with Shinso earlier, correct?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head and looked towards the monitor where Bakugo's and Fumikage's match was just about to start. "It just brought up some memories I'd prefer not to think about."

"You did seem a little distraught at the ending," she commented. "Is there anything I could do for you to ease your mind? Do you need to talk about anything?"

"I appreciate your offer," I turned to smile at her. "I do, really. I just don't think I'm ready to talk to anyone about it outside of my shrink, is all."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just know that I'll be here for you." She smiled back at me.

"You'll be the first, I promise."

"Your fight with Todoroki was amazing!" She quickly changed the subject. "Everyone was confused as to how you broke out of his ice, but I wasn't! The Cloak of Vitality is pretty powerful. Once you perfect it, you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Aren't I already?" I smirked at her.

"Y-you are!" She squeaked. "I was just saying even more so."

"I was only kidding with you, Ochaco!" I laughed at her red face and then sighed. "I will say that my fight with Shoto was disappointing. What was the point of him taking the stage when he wasn't even going to use his full potential? I felt disrespected."

That statement made her seem a little downcast.

"Not that his fire would have done much damage to me," I tacked on the end. "Considering that I, well you know, am practically burn resistant."

She giggled at my joke.

That was better.

"This is the final match of the semi-finals!" We both looked back at the screen. "It's going to be Fumikage Tokoyami! Versus! Katsuki Bakugo! Ready?! Start?!"

"So, you'll be fighting against Tokoyami or Bakugo in the finals."

Bakugo used his explosion quirk to fly at Fumikage, but Dark Shadow was able to protect him.

"More than likely, it's going to be Katsuki," I commented lightly. "Dark Shadow is weak enough since we're battling each other during the day, but combine that with the light from Katsuki's explosion quirk? Unless Fumikage has something up his sleeve, he's going to be overpowered very quickly."

I could tell from watching their fight that Dark Shadow was having issues going on the offense.

"In fact, I think this is going to be the match right here."

Katsuki used the momentum from one of his aerial explosions to land behind Fumikage. Before Fumikage had a chance to respond, Bakugo created a small explosion that filled the vicinity with a bright light. When the smoke cleared, Fumikage was pinned to the ground and the explosive boy kept Dark Shadow at bay with a constant explosive light.

Fumikage surrendered.

"Fumikage Tokoyami gives up!" The R-Rated hero announced. "Katsuki Bakugo wins and advances to the finals!"

"Good luck, Ivan!" Ochaco patted my shoulder. "Bakugo's a real tough one."

I blinked.

It appeared that Ochaco was no longer upset over her loss to Katsuki.

That was good!

"With you cheering me on, no one will stand a chance!" I smiled at her. "Besides, I've got a new theory I'd like to try-out."

"A theory?" She tilted her head.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" I stood from my chair. "Why don't I escort you back to the stands before the final match?"

"That would be lovely, Ivan! Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure!"

_Now, should I apologize to Katsuki before or after our match?_

I mentally shrugged.

* * *

Hello, friends! Sorry for the delay in updating the story again. Considering how quickly I've been pumping out chapters, does this even count as a delay? Huh. But we've reached the final match between Bakugo and Ivan, and Ivan's got something he's been wanting to test out! Let's see if Ivan's will to win will be greater than Bakugo's! Thank you so much for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	14. Chapter 14

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Hello, listeners!" Present Mic revved up the audience, and they cheered the loudest they have all day. "We have finally reached the end! The last battle of the U.A. High School sports festival! With this one match, the top student of the first years will be decided! From the hero course, we have Katsuki Bakugo! Versus! Also, from the hero course, Ivan Tantarimoto!"

I knew the moment Present Mic gave us the go-ahead, Katsuki would gun to end this battle as quickly as possible. Which would be okay, considering I'd be aiming to do the same exact thing. Even so, this final battle was going to be different than the one I had with Shoto. In my fight with the red-and-white haired boy, I could tell that he had been emotionally compromised, and so he refused to go against me with his full power. Katsuki on the other hand? He's always aiming to be number one, and so I knew he'd be coming at me with everything he had. In fact, he looked absolutely murderous on the other side of the stage, and if his heart was set on a different path, he would be quite the frightening villain to behold.

Thankfully, he was set on the path of heroism.

"Now—!" Present Mic extended the word dramatically. "Ready?! Start!"

I took a page out of Ochaco's book and charged at Katsuki the moment Present Mic shouted for us to begin. Thus, in the same way as Ochaco's match, he threw up his arms and fired an explosion towards me before I got too close. I dodged to the side, and in the same moment, sent a surge of energy into my leg and continued my charge forward. Katsuki wasn't startled, as I was suddenly in his face, and he went to bat me away with an explosive uppercut.

To the surprise of Katsuki and the crowd, I let his uppercut strike me in the chin. I felt the explosion singe my jawline, but I grabbed on to his arm before I got blown away and used the momentum to suplex the other boy into the ground.

"Not even being phased by Bakugo's attack, Ivan just used the momentum of the blow to suplex the explosive quirk user! Again, what is with your class Aizawa?!"

"You dirty regenerator!" Bakugo spat before jumping away. "I was hoping to fight Half-and-half in the finals, but somehow I got stuck with you!"

"You weren't exactly my first pick to fight in the finals either, princess," I smirked, rubbing my chin. "How'd you like that suplex? I didn't hurt your back too much, did I?"

He growled at me and charged. I started running but stopped in my tracks as Katsuki used an explosion to propel himself off the ground. He shot high into the air and then used another explosion to alter his course back towards me.

He was flying through the air like a human torpedo, and I infused my legs with energy and slammed my feet through the cement to get properly stabilized.

This was going to be the deciding clash of the battle, and I wanted no chance of getting blown out of bounds.

He added momentum to his downward plummet by spinning, and the closer he got the crazier his face became.

"Howitzer Impact!" Katsuki named his move as he closed in on my location.

There was a moment of clarity as our gazes locked on to each other and Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise.

I was putting up no defensive measures for his attack.

When the other boy entered my space, I snapped my hand out, grabbing his neck, and slammed him on the ground a split second before his massive explosion went off. This forced the energy from the said explosion to go up, rather than out, so neither of us were blown off the stage. My hand gently squeezed around Katsuki's neck, and I chuckled internally at the predicament he just found himself in. He was in for a gruesome experience once the smoke cleared enough for him to see my face.

That moment came not even two seconds later as a gap in the billowing smoke passed between us, and I watched as the explosion boy's face went white with the sight my face surely gave him. I looked at my reflection in his watery eyes.

It appeared, in a twisted way, that I was smirking at the startled boy. Most of the skin on the left side of my face was blown or scorched off as my quirk worked on regenerating the damage.

I felt like a villain from an old hero comic.

With Katsuki being so shaken up, it was time to attempt my new idea.

My quirk allowed me to manifest the energy that circulated throughout my body. But from what I've been feeling, it was more than just energy. It was vital energy. Life energy. My life force. It was, in essence, an extension of myself: my being.

It was my wants. My thoughts. My ideas.

_My will._

And I was going to try to use it and push my will onto Katsuki.

I looked into Katsuki's eyes and thought one thing as the energy full of my intent washed over his downed form.

_Submit._

It took only a moment before his entire body froze up. Not even a second after that, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Bakugo added momentum and rotation to his huge blast!" I heard Present Mic calling over the stadium. Only a couple of seconds have passed since Katsuki's final explosion went off. "It was the same he showed us in his fight with Uraraka! Just like a human projectile, he fired himself off at Ivan! It didn't look like Ivan was going to put up any kind of defense, but there was some movement before Bakugo's explosion went off! Who will be left standing once the smoke clears?!"

The thickest of the smoke was finally beginning to clear, and I raised my fist to the stunned crowd.

"The winner is—!" Present Mic paused dramatically and allowed Midnight to announce the winner.

"Katsuki Bakugo has been rendered unconscious!" She raised her arm in my favor. "Ivan Tantarimoto wins!"

I roared into the heavens as the crowd erupted into a thunderous applause.

"All of the events have been completed!" Present Mic's voice could barely be heard over the rambunctious crowd. "The champion of this year's first-year U.A. sports festival is from Class 1-A, Ivan Tantarimoto!"

**-|I|-**

"Ivan!" Ochaco crashed into me as I made my way towards the award ceremony platforms. "You won! Your fight was amazing!"

"Thank you," I hugged her back with a chuckle. "As long as you're cheering me on, no one will stand a chance!"

"I was really worried after that first hit Bakugo got in," she continued on, unphased by the comment I made to her. "But then you suplexed him out of nowhere like bam! Then that giant explosion at the end?! Whoosh! I almost screamed, but somehow, I knew you'd come out the winner in the end! Congratulations!"

I laughed at her excited babbling.

"What happened after the explosion went off, anyway?"

"My new idea worked," I winked at her.

"Ivan!~" She whined. "No one got to see what you did!"

"Bakugo did!"

Speaking of our not-so-friendly neighborhood explosive boy...

I heard muffled screaming as Bakugo was suddenly wheeled past us on a cement block. There was a muzzle on his mouth, which explained the screaming, and Ochaco and I looked on in amusement as the aggressive boy was chained onto the platform for second-place.

"You should head out to where the other students are at," I directed Ochaco as Shoto and Fumikage also walked in and took their place on the two third-place platforms. "It appears that the closing ceremony is about to begin."

"Un!" She nodded her head before hugging me once more. "I'll see you out there, Ivan! And congratulations again!"

I waved her off and then walked to stand on the platform for first-place. Katsuki tried lunging at me while screaming, but the chains held him down. I laughed lightly at the situation I found myself in before taking a peek at Shoto. He looked just as defeated as he did earlier in the day. Fumikage and I shared a look with each other before shrugging.

What an odd ceremony this was about to be.

"All of the events for the first-year's U.A. sports festival have been completed," Midnight announced and the platforms slowly started to rise from the ground. "We will now begin the award ceremony!"

There was loud cheering and fireworks as we rose into the sunlight.

I was going to be all cool and stand with my arms crossed, but then I noticed Fumikage was doing the same thing. So, I decided to pull an All Might.

I stood with my hands balled on my hips and a smile plastered on my face.

I found Ochaco standing in the crowd and winked at her.

She gave me a big smile and thumbs-up in return.

"We will now reward the medals!" Midnight gestured towards the roof of the stadium. "The one presenting these medals will, of course, be this man!"

There was a dramatic pause before laughter could be heard from the direction of Midnight's point. A startled excitement escaped the crowd, as only one hero could laugh like that.

"It's All Might!"

"Our very own, All Might—!"

"I have brought the medals here—!"

I tried not to laugh at the small mix-up between our two teachers.

"Now then," Midnight then handed the four medals to All Might. "Please present these medals to the students, All Might, beginning with third-place!"

All Might took the four medals and walked towards Shoto and Fumikage.

"Young Tokoyami!" All Might placed the medal around his head. "Congratulations to you my boy! You sure are strong."

"Your words are too generous," Fumikage replied to the hero.

"However," Fumikage froze as All Might hugged him. "In order to successfully handle yourself in different types of situations, you mustn't rely solely on your quirk. Train up your own strength, and then you'll have more options available to you in your future battles!"

"Yes, sir." Fumikage bowed once more to the man. "I will take your suggestion to heart."

"Young Todoroki," the solemn boy was next. "Congratulations. I can only assume that there was a reason behind you not using your left side against Young Ivan?"

"I had an opportunity with Midoriya," he mumbled in response. "But then I became uncertain of my abilities. I'm starting to understand a little bit of why you are so interested in him. It has been my goal to become a hero like you, but it wouldn't feel right for me to be the first of everyone else to break away. There is something I must rectify first."

Wow.

What a monologue.

"The look on your face is unlike before," All Might nodded and then hugged the boy. "I won't ask about the details. You'll be able to do what is needed of you, I'm sure of it."

"In time, yes."

"Now then, Young Bakugo! This is too much!" He laughed and started to remove the muzzle from the boy's mouth. "You didn't quite reach your goal and fell short on the pledge you made at the beginning of the festival. But, you showed the world your incredible strength and no one will doubt how you have gotten to where you stand right now!"

"All Might," Katsuki growled. "Second place is not worth anything! Who cares if it's recognized by the world?! If I don't recognize it myself, then it's nothing! It's rubbish!"

"Mmm," All Might played off his anger. "People are constantly compared publicly in this world and there are few who can aim for the top of an unchanging scale. So, this is what I'm going to say to you, Young Bakugo! Take this medal! Think of it as an injury, so you will never forget what happened here! Let it be the fuel to your heart, as you race towards new victories!"

"I said I didn't want it!"

"Now, now Bakugo."

We all watched, and I fought once more against the laughter in my chest, as All Might struggled with Bakugo to get the second-place medal around his head.

"Young Ivan!" He finally approached me after his hard-fought win with Katsuki. "Look where life as taken you! You have displayed great strength, adaptability, and unwavering determination! Those have all brought you to where you are today! You now stand before your fellow students as their champion!"

"Thank you, sir," I bowed to him so he could place the medal around my neck.

"You have come a long way," he hugged me. "Your parents would surely be proud of you."

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

_Don't cry!_

Dang it.

"These are your winners this time!" The sun seemed to give All Might a spotlight as he gestured towards the crowd of gathered students. "But listen to me now! Any of you students could have been standing on these podiums today. Just as we all witnessed! Competing, improving one another, and climbing even further! Those are all traits worthy of being an excellent hero! The next generation of heroes is beginning to show its growth, and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you all! So, with all of that being said, I have one more thing to say! Everyone, say it with me!"

"Ready—!"

"Thank you for your hard work!"

"Plus Ultra!"

This time, I didn't hold back my laughter as everyone scolded All Might for closing the ceremony by saying the wrong thing.

**-|I|-**

"Good work," Aizawa said from in front of our class. "There will be no school tomorrow, or the day after. The pro heroes who watched the festival are going to want to recruit you, so we're going to work on consolidating all of the offers before class resumes. We will announce it once we get back. Rest well and look forward to that day."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ochaco," I walked over to the girl's desk after we were dismissed.

"Yes, Ivan?" She looked at me curiously.

"I was just wondering," I scratched the back of my neck. "With us having the next two days off, would you like to meet up and train sometime?"

"O-of course!" She shouted before turning red. "I-I mean, of course. I would love to, Ivan. When were you thinking?"

"How about the day after tomorrow?" I suggested. "That way we're both fully rested."

"That sounds good to me," she smiled. "Is there a specific place or time you'd like to meet?"

"How about we trade numbers?" I took my flip phone out. "We can coordinate the details tomorrow."

"You have a flip phone too?!" She excitedly took her own phone out and we traded. "I thought I was going to be the only one! M-my family can't afford one, which I'm sure you understand why."

She got quiet and nervous at the end.

"I understand," I smiled at her while putting my information in her contacts. "We can be flip phone buddies!"

I handed her phone back to her after typing in my name.

Ivan Tantarimoto:D

She looked at it and giggled, before handing my phone back.

Ochaco Uraraka!~:)

_So cute._

"I'll text you tomorrow, then?" I put my phone back in my pocket.

"That sounds good to me!" She stood from her desk. "Walk with me to the train station?"

I nodded and we left the emptied classroom.

**-|I|-**

"Big brother Ivan!"

"You won! We watched you!"

I smiled at the younger children gathered around my legs.

"I did it for you guys!" I ruffled the hair of the ones closest to me. "I don't want you all getting in trouble for being up so late, shouldn't you all be in bed?"

"We were waiting for you!"

"We want to hear about everything!"

"In the morning," I laughed at their disappointed faces. "How about this. If you all go to bed right now, I'll help with making breakfast in the morning and then I'll tell you all about it!"

"Yay!"

"I love big brother Ivan's cooking!"

They collectively cheered and dispersed from the hallway.

I entered my bedroom and took my phone out.

I: Hey, Ochaco! I know I said I'd text you tomorrow, but I just wanted to say goodnight! I hope you sleep well!

I only had to wait a few moments before my phone went off.

O: I will now, Ivan! Thank you! Good night! :))!

I smiled at her reply.

_Sweet dreams._

* * *

Hello, friends! I apologize once more for the delay, but here we are! The U.A. Sports Festival has ended and Ivan has come out victorious! Thank you for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	15. Chapter 15

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**Attention: **This chapter is primarily fluff. I understand some readers don't enjoy fluff as much as action, so I won't be offended if you decide not to read the chapter. Thanks again, and have a nice day!

* * *

I stood, waiting for Ochaco as I mapped out our route for training. I oftentimes visited this specific park because people tended to avoid most of the trails, which caused them to become overgrown due to underuse.

This made it the perfect place to visit to train in seclusion.

"Ivan!" Ochaco called out to me. She was wearing a black jacket trimmed in pink with matching shorts.

"Hey, Ochaco!" I waved at her. "Are you ready to get some training in?"

"You bet!" She gave me a thumbs up. "What's your game plan today, coach?"

"Coach?" I laughed. "Well, as you can see, we'll be warming up with a short run."

I outlined the path that we'd be taking on my map and showed it to her.

"Five kilometers?" She looked at me. "That's a warm-up?"

Well, not for me.

"I usually do a lot more than that," I rubbed the back of my head. "We can increase it if you'd like!"

"N-no!" She waved her hands in front of her. "Five kilometers is fine!"

"The path we'll be taking is a little overgrown," I explained to her as we walked towards the opening of the trail. "What's your average?"

"For a 5k?" She asked. "At a set pace, my average is anywhere between twenty-eight to thirty minutes."

I cupped my chin.

Assuming that that's track pace, we might be able to finish our run under fifty minutes if I were to push her.

"I'll let you set the pace, Ochaco," I started to stretch. "There's going to be some inclines, and parts of the trail will be covered by fallen trees. We'll also be going over a couple of streams, so this will be a little different than what you're used to. But don't be afraid to push yourself! I've got some protein bars and water in my bag once we're finished!"

"Un!" She balled her fist in determination. "I won't let you down, Ivan!"

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

She set a steady pace as we started our run through the woods, and it took us a little under forty-eight minutes to reach our destination.

Ochaco looked ready to collapse.

"H-how is i-it that you don't e-even look ti-tired?" She panted.

"You can blame my quirk," I helped her to stand straight.

"You ch-cheater!" She started to cough.

"Deep breaths, Ochaco," I instructed her. "Put your hands behind your head, and let me help you walk around."

"I-I don't wanna!" She whined. "I just want to l-lay down! My legs f-eel like jelly!"

"I know, I know," I coaxed her on. "But it's going to be easier for you to breathe this way."

We walked around for a little bit and her breathing started to even out.

"Feeling better?" I asked her and she silently nodded her head. "Let's get you hydrated."

"Wow," Ochaco gasped as I helped her towards some rocks to sit on.

She finally noticed our location and was gazing at the small waterfall and stream that was now in front of us.

"You were too tired to notice it before," I reached into my bag and took out two bottles of water and protein bars. "But it's a pretty sight, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful," she admitted. "I didn't know anything like this existed out here."

"Not many people do," I handed her a bottle and wrapped bar. "It's why I come out here. It's very relaxing."

We sat in silence, admiring the waterfall while we snacked down on our protein bars.

"All right!" I corrected my position and faced Ochaco, crossing my legs. "Next on our list is meditation!"

"Meditation?" The girl asked, copying my seated form.

"Meditation has many benefits," I started to explain. "Many people think of it as a way to reduce stress and develop deeper concentration, which it does, but I believe it could help the productivity of both trainee and pro heroes. For instance, it has been clinically proven to reduce anxiety, promote emotional health, while also enhancing self-awareness. Think of all the implications that could be created if we all just took a few moments out of our day to meditate? It would be astronomical!"

"Oh, wow," her eyes widened. "You've put a lot of thought into this."

"Heh, yeah," I smiled at her. "But don't let me get too carried away. Have you ever meditated before?"

"I have not," she blushed. "I never thought of doing it before."

"That's okay," I encouraged her. "There's always a first for everything!"

"Got any tips I could use?"

"Of course," I gave her a thumbs up. "Just close your eyes and breathe. Focus on the sound of the waterfall, and let that help you with clearing your mind. It's pretty loud, but after a while, you might not even notice it anymore. Once you get settled in, I'll set a timer on my phone and join you."

Ochaco nodded and then closed her eyes, but I could tell by the way her eyelids were fluttering that she was trying to focus too hard.

"Take a deep breath, Ochaco," I gently called to her. "You're focusing a little too hard. Just relax."

She did as I told her and took a deep breath through her nose before releasing it through her mouth. I smiled as her shoulders relaxed.

That a girl.

I watched her for the next fifteen minutes before I was confident that she was fully immersed within herself.

I set my timer for one hour and then closed my eyes.

Meditation was now second nature to me, and I fell into the trance as easily as breathing.

Time became obsolete as I moved the energy throughout my body. In my most recent meditation sessions, it felt like I was reaching a breakthrough with my quirk, but a barrier was in my way. I had to—

The timer went off and I opened my eyes.

_What?_

Ochaco?

I looked around and saw no trace of the girl.

Then, I looked up.

Huh.

She was floating about three meters off the ground.

"Ochaco?" I stood up and called to the girl. "Ochaco!"

"Huh? W-what?!" She flailed around before falling back towards the ground.

I easily caught her.

"That was interesting," I placed her back on her feet.

"What in the world was that?!" She looked stunned.

"Well," I cupped my chin. "It looks like your quirk self-activated while you were meditating."

"I-I don't feel nauseous!" Her eyes widened. "In fact, I feel great! Ivan! This is a terrific breakthrough for me!"

She launched back into my arms and I twirled her around.

"That's wonderful Ochaco!" I smiled at the girl in my arms. "Though, just in case, the next time you meditate outside you might want to anchor yourself to something. We wouldn't want you floating out into outer space."

She stumbled out of my grasp and laughed.

I laughed with her.

"Oh, Ivan," she wiped a tear from her eye. "You're just too funny. That's why I like you so much!"

She blinked.

"That's not what I meant to say!" She turned red. "W-wait! No! Not that I don't like you! A-as a person that is! Y-you're a great guy! That sounds bad, too! AhwaitnowhatI'mtryingtosayis—!"

I watched her mutter to herself, a bemused smile on my face.

"It's okay, Ochaco," I poked her forehead. "I know what you mean."

She sighed in relief.

"I like you too." I winked at her and she went beet red again. "As a person."

I laughed at her expression.

"Let's move on," I suggested so the poor girl wouldn't overheat.

"That would be wonderful," she sighed once more. "What did you have in mind?"

"Would you be up for some sparring?"

"Sparring?" She looked flabbergasted. "Me against you?"

"Of course!" I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You're strong Ochaco, but you can get stronger. I want to help you."

"You're not wrong," she clenched her fists. "My fight with Bakugo made me realize that. In the end, I'd like to become a rescue hero like Thirteen, but the stronger I get, the more possibilities I'll have! Let's do our best!"

"Then let's do this!"

We sparred for a couple of rounds, leaning close to an hour of our time, and I took opportunities to nit-pick Ochaco's form. She put forth a valiant effort, but all of our spars ended the same.

Ochaco was sprawled out along the ground.

"Ivan!~" She whined. "Your quirk is hacks!"

"You're not wrong," I squatted beside her and patted her head. "But you almost had me there at the end. You just need to work a little more on your reflexes, and then you'll be as good as gold! Think you can go for a couple of more?"

"I don't think so, Ivan," she shook her head and rolled onto her stomach. "I'm beat."

Her stomach decided to let itself be known as it growled loudly. I could tell her face was red by the deepening color of her ears.

"How about we get you something to eat?" I chuckled. "We can head back into town and stop at a café or something. My treat!"

"A-actually, Ivan," she sat up on her knees and twiddled with her thumbs, a light blush covered her cheeks. "I was w-wondering if we could actually, well maybe, have lunch at your place?"

Oh.

I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"I-I mean we don't have to!" She back-pedaled. "It's just, you've never really talked about your family before and you've already met my parents, andIjustthoughtitwouldbereallynicetomeetyours?"

_Oh._

"I'm sorry, Ochaco, but that's not going to be possible."

"O-oh, well I'm sorry for intruding I—"

"Hold on," I put my hand up to stop her. "Let me explain."

I took a seat next to her and sighed, she looked at me quizzically.

"I would love it if you could meet my parents," I ran a hand through my hair. "But as I said, it's not possible. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was three."

"Oh my gosh," she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Ivan. I never would have said something if I knew!"

"It's alright," I sighed. "It's my fault you didn't know. Only the UA staff know."

"But wait, if your quirk has amazing healing capabilities," she looked at me with wide teary eyes. "Does that mean you were?"

She was asking if I was also in the car.

I nodded my head.

"Oh, Ivan. That's so—I can't imagine," she stopped talking and just threw her arms around me in a hug. "That must have been so awful for you! I'm sorry you had to go through that. No child should have to."

"I was supposed to be quirkless," I reciprocated her hug. "I have the additional toe joint, so that's what my family doctor told my parents when I was born. I was supposed to die in that car with my parents, Ochaco. Instead, I lived through every second of it. I remember every second of it."

"I'm so sorry, Ivan." She hugged me tighter and I continued to mutter on.

"It's very rare for people with the extra joint to have a quirk, but for some forsaken reason, I defied those odds and manifested a quirk at the last possible second. I was left with no family, and after I was released from the hospital, they threw me into Japan's foster system for the Quirked."

"Were you ever?" She gave me a pained expression, not wanting to finish her question.

I shook my head.

"Then are you still?"

"No," I laughed humorlessly and stood up before walking back towards the waterfall. "I was in the system for four years after my parents passed, and every second of it had me wishing I never survived the accident. I don't know what the system was like for the Quirkless, but let me tell you, the rumors that are spread about the Quirked system is very close to being the truth."

She walked over and stood next to me silently. I took a peek at her through the corner of my eye and could see that she still had a lot on her mind.

"If you've got another question, Ochaco," I bumped her with my shoulder. "I don't mind. But depending on the question, I don't know if I'll be comfortable answering it or not."

She glanced at me and took a deep breath.

"If you left the system at seven years old," she turned to look at me. "Where have you been staying, Ivan?"

"You're concerned I've been living on the streets?" I looked at her and she quickly turned her head away. "You don't need to look away, Ochaco. I'm not offended by the question. Actually, I appreciate your concern, and to be completely honest, I was homeless for a little while."

She snapped her head in my direction.

"Do you remember our conversation where I said I met All Might?" She nodded her head. "I was homeless for about a year at that point, but then he found me and convinced me to let him help. He took me to an orphanage that had connections to pro Heroes and got appointments set-up so that I could see a therapist. I've lived at that orphanage ever since."

"Ivan," she muttered. She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry our conversation took such a drastic turn," I sighed. "But you're the first person I've opened up to besides my shrink, and well, it's kind of nice."

Ochaco's lip started to quiver and tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes.

"Come here, you," I smiled at her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "There's no need to be sad, I'm thankful that I got to finally share some of my life with you."

"W-why are you consoling me?" She hugged me back. "Sh-shouldn't it be reversed?!"

"I've had a good amount of time to wrestle with my feelings," I started rocking on my feet. "While I still have breakdowns once in a while, this is all new information to you. So, it's okay to cry."

"I'm, I'm just so heartbroken, yet so happy at the same time," she cried. "You've gone through so much pain, and chose to share some of it with me. My heart breaks at what you've had to go through, but mends over the fact that you trust me so much."

"Of course, I trust you," I pulled away to look at her face. "You're my best friend."

She choked out a wet laugh and smiled at me.

"I'm such a mess," she rubbed at her face.

I grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face, and then cupped her cheek.

"No," I wiped a tear away with my thumb. "You're beautiful."

She inhaled sharply and stared at me with wide eyes.

I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"So," I backed away and smiled at her blushing face. "Lunch?"

"Th-that would be adequate, yes."

I quickly gathered my bag and then offered my hand to Ochaco. "Let's get to it, then."

She hesitated for just a moment before gently taking my hand and interlocking our fingers.

She smiled at me.

"Let's."

* * *

Hello, friends! I apologize for the delay, but the last couple of days have been pretty busy, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I hope those of you who live in the States and celebrate it enjoyed your Thanksgiving, and that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	16. Chapter 16

Immortālitās

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Even on this gloomy day, I walked through the school with a pep in my step. The day I spent with Ochaco could not have been more perfect. Our run? Perfect. Meditation? Perfect. Sparring? Perfect. Sad pow-wow about my life? A little different from what I had originally planned for the day, but nonetheless perfect!

I slammed our classroom door open with a smile on my face.

As usual, the room was empty. I walked over and took a seat at my desk and looked at the clock. There were still fifteen minutes before the first bell would ring.

Soon enough, the room started to fill and my eyes quickly found Ochaco as she entered the room. Her face lit up upon meeting my gaze and I waved her over.

"How was your walk to school?" I asked her. "I hope you had an umbrella?"

"I did," she giggled and sat on my desk so she could swing her legs. "A lot of people recognized me on the train though, so that was different."

"Anyone bother you?"

"Of course not," she playfully pushed my shoulder. "Most people just stared at me, but some of them told me I did a good job!"

"You did do a good job," I poked her in the side and she jumped a little.

"Ivan!" She swatted my hand away.

I laughed.

"Good morning," Aizawa said from the doorway.

Everyone quickly got to their seats.

"Good morning, Sensei!" We chanted.

"I'm glad your injuries are gone, Sensei." Tsuyu commented on his bandage-less form.

"The little old lady went little overboard with my healing," our teacher scratched his cheek. "But that's not important. Today we'll be having a special informational hero class."

Oh?

Half of the class tensed in anticipation of what he was going to say next.

"Code names," he stated. "Today you will be coming up with your hero aliases."

The tension in the room slipped away as most of the students jumped in excitement. That was until Aizawa's hair started standing along with his eyes glowing.

I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud.

"This has to do with the pro hero drafts I mentioned the other day before your short break," his body relaxed as everyone settled down again. "The drafting process becomes more fervent in your second and third years, as you most likely have gained enough experience to become an asset to a hero organization. However, for them to extend offers to first years like you, shows just how much they are interested in your prospective futures. These offers can be, and are often canceled if that interest fades away before you graduate."

So, we're going to need to prove ourselves to the heroes that pick us?

Interesting.

"Here are the totals for those of you that got offers."

Aizawa brought out a remote, and our names and numbers flashed across his board.

"We have received an unprecedented amount of offers this year," he gestured to the totals. "And this is the first time we have ever received an offer from outside of Japan. It's been a little more spread out in the past, but as you can see, all eyes were on these three this year."

At the top of the list was Todoroki with forty-one hundred twenty-three offers to my four thousand sixty-two offers. Bakugo was the next one below me with thirty-five hundred fifty-six offers.

The class was surprised that Shoto had more offers than I did, seeing that I beat him in the semi-finals.

"You're pretty amazing, Todoroki," Momo looked over at the boy with the most requests.

"They probably sent most of those offers in because of my dad."

I nodded my head in agreement, but also glanced at the boy.

_It's also because you're talented._

And well, you held yourself back.

I looked towards the bottom of the small list and saw that Ochaco received twenty offers. I chuckled to myself as I looked over to her swinging Tenya back and forth in excitement. The bespectacled boy also received three hundred one offers.

"Keeping these numbers in mind," Aizawa leaned on his podium and continued the lecture. "Whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be taking part in an internship with the pro agencies. At USJ, while not planned, you all got to experience combat with real villains. It will still be consequential to your training to see pros working empirically."

"That explains the hero names, then!" Rikido exclaimed.

"Things are all of a sudden getting so much more exciting!" Ochaco pumped her arms.

I smirked.

"Well," Aizawa continued. "Hero names are still temporary and if you're not serious then—"

"You'll have to pay for it later!" A new voice called from the doorway.

Some of the boys in our class got excited as the R-Rated Hero, Midnight, stalked into the classroom.

"A lot of the hero names used by our students become recognized by society," she continued to strut towards the podium. "And so, they end up becoming your professional hero names once you graduate!"

"That's how it is," Aizawa added lamely and pulled out his sleeping bag. "Midnight will be making sure your names are okay, and in my case, I can't really do stuff like that. When you decide on a name, you get a definitive idea of what you want to be in the future. As they say, names and natures do often agree."

Aizawa then slumped to the ground, falling asleep as soon as he shut his eyes, and we were handed dry erase boards to write our prospective names on.

"Some of you look to know what you already want," Midnight announced from the front. "So, let's start presenting names with those who are ready first!"

Mr. Belly Button took no time at all to walk to the front of the class.

Shining Hero: I cannot stop twinkling

"It means you can't stop my sparkles!"

What in the world?

"It'll be easier if you do this," Midnight took his board from his hands. "Take out the 'I' to shorten it and replace cannot with can't."

_What in the world?!_

"I'll go next!" Mina hopped towards the front.

Alien Queen

"Are you going for that thing with the acidic blood?!" Midnight appeared to be imagining things. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Aw, man." Mina walked back towards her seat in disappointment.

I liked Alien Queen more than Can't Stop Twinkling though...

"May I go next?" Tsuyu raised her hand.

"Of course, Tsu!"

The frog-like girl hopped to the front of the room.

"I've had this name in mind ever since I was in elementary school."

Rainy Season Hero: Froppy

"That's so cute!" Midnight seemed pleased. "It's also friendly! I like it!"

I sighed. We finally got some simplicity.

After Tsuyu brought the names back to normality, everyone started taking turns revealing their names at the front of the class.

Eijiro; Sturdy Hero: Red Riot,

Kyoka; Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack,

Mezo; Tentacle Hero: Tentacole,

Hanta; Taping Hero: Cellophane,

Mashirao; Martial Arts Hero: Tailman,

Rikido; Sweets Hero: Sugarman,

Mina; Pinky,

Denki; Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt,

Toru; Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl,

Momo; Everything Hero: Creati,

Shoto; Shoto—perhaps he'll change it in the future?

Fumikage; Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi,

Minoru; Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice,

Koji; Petting Hero: Anima

I chuckled as Bakugo tried to go with King Explosion Murder, but my attention quickly shifted to Ochaco as she slowly made her way to the front.

"This is what I thought of," she smiled nervously and revealed her alias to us.

Uravity

"It sounds stylish!" Midnight approved the name and Ochaco sighed in relief.

I smiled at her. It was cute.

"This is going a lot smoother than I thought it would!" We all looked at the clock as it showed 9:20 a.m. "Only Bakugo, Iida, Midoriya, and Ivan are left, right?"

Tenya walked to the front of the room and showed us his board that had his first name written on it just like Shoto's.

He did look troubled though, so perhaps he wanted to go with a different one, but then decided not to?

"I see that Bakugo is still re-thinking his," Midnight looked past the boy. "Midoriya, how about you?"

"I'm ready, ma'am!"

He walked to the front and showed us his board.

We were all rather shocked with what he showed us.

Deku.

"I can tell the name has personal meaning to you," Midnight cupped her chin. "It's very simple and I like that! Ivan, you're next!"

I walked to the front and smirked as I showed the class what I wrote down.

Undead Hero: Zombieman

They all stared at me in silence.

"I'm only kidding," I laughed at my classmates before changing the name that I put down. "I just wanted to see how you'd all react. This is what I'm going with."

Vitality Hero: Immortālitās

**-|I|-**

"Now that most of you have decided on your hero names," Aizawa resurrected from his caterpillar-like state. "We can finally talk about your internships. They will last for a week, and those of you who had offers from pros will be given a list of those pro agencies. As for everyone else, you will pick a pro hero from among the forty agencies around the country that have decided to accept interns from our school. It should be common knowledge that they all work in different areas of the country, and have their own specialties. Think carefully before you choose, and I expect you to turn in your choices before the weekend."

So many names to go through in so little time!

It wasn't until the end of the school day that I finally sat down to look at my offers.

I recognized some of the hero names instantaneously.

Edgeshot, Crust, Kamui Woods, Yoroi Musha, and Gang Orca.

Yoroi Mush was an interesting idea as he, too, wore Japanese armor as his Hero Costume.

But before I turned the page, another agency caught my eye.

Bjørn Hero Agency.

The agency was based out of Norway which so happened to be the country my mother was born in.

Aizawa said that this was the first time they ever received offers from agencies outside of the country, but this seemed a little uncanny. Did anyone else in my class receive offers from other countries? I'd have to ask around.

"Ivan," Ochaco skipped over to my desk. "How's it coming along?"

"I don't know, Ochaco," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I've got quite a few agencies to look through!"

"I can see that," she peeked at my list. "You even got an offer from the number fifth-ranked hero Edgeshot! That's pretty cool!"

"I suppose," I looked up from my list and smiled at her. "Have you got any ideas yet?"

"Yep!" She gave me a thumbs up. "In fact, I've already decided!"

"Oh?" I tilted my head. "Where did you pick to go?"

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's Agency!" She declared. "I got an offer from them, and so it's a perfect opportunity for me!"

"You're not wrong!" I exclaimed. "He's purely a battle type, so I'm sure he'll be able to teach you a lot!"

"Have any of the agencies on your list caught your eye?" She looked over at my list again. "I also see that Yoroi Musha's agency sent you an offer! You both have similar Hero Costumes."

"I thought the same thing," I chuckled. "But this agency right here is currently at the top of my list."

"Bjørn Hero Agency?" She looked at it closer. "It's based out of Norway! You got an international offer, Ivan, that's amazing!"

"I guess so, but I—"

"Excuse me, Uraraka and Ivan," Izuku suddenly piped in. "But did you say Bjørn Hero Agency? As in the Berserker Hero: Bjørn?"

"Sure did, Izuku." A thought suddenly came to mind. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Bjørn, would you?"

"I do!" He got an excited look to his eyes. "He's the number one hero on Denmark's current Hero Billboard Chart! His Quirk allows him to be stupendously strong, and the more damage he takes the stronger he gets! It's why he's called the Berserker Hero! But he's got this move called the Ragnarok where his entire body is enveloped in this red glow, and it makes him even stronger! Quirk specialists have debated whether or not the ability allows him to be invincible, as whenever he takes damage it never seems to slow him down. It's thanks to himthatDenmarkhasoneofthelowestcrimeratesintheworldand—!"

Ochaco and I sat in amusement as Izuku continued to mutter to himself.

"It's like a special craft of his," Ochaco giggled into her hand and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

"Oh, sorry," he blushed. "I got a little carried away!"

"Don't apologize for your passions," I shrugged. "Besides, you just saved me a lot of time deciding who I'll be interning with!"

"So, you'll be picking the Bjørn Hero Agency then?" Ochaco asked.

"I believe so," I started to fill out the form. "I'm curious as to how this will work for the internship though, considering his agency is all the way in Norway."

"That's true," Ochaco looked curious. "Perhaps he'll have a special Hero Visa to stay during that time?"

"Or maybe you'll fly to Norway?"

Ochaco and I looked at Izuku.

"That's," _huh._ "That could actually be a possibility. I'll have to ask about it I suppose."

"Norway," Ochaco muttered. "You'd be so far away."

"Not for very long," I looked at the girl. "And besides, I'd only be one call or text away."

"I have arrived in a strange fashion!" All Might appeared through the door. He looked oddly anxious. "Young Midoirya, I need you to come with me for just a moment!"

Izuku quickly gathered his things before following after All Might.

"What the heck do you think that was about?" I tilted my head towards the entrance.

"Perhaps it was about the internships?" Ochaco tapped her chin. "Deku did do pretty well against Todoroki, so maybe someone put in a last-second offer?"

"I guess that's a possibility," I stood up and collected my papers. "Would you like some company on your walk home, Ochaco? We can stop by the staff room and drop off our internship forms as well."

"Your company is always welcomed, Ivan!" She smiled at me. "Just let me grab my things, and we can get going."

She quickly gathered her belongings and we walked out of the classroom together.

I was focused on Ochaco's animated form as she led the conversation on the way to her apartment, but I also found my mind wandering towards our upcoming internships.

_Who exactly was this Norwegian hero, and what was it that caught his interest in me?_

Hopefully, I'd get to find out as soon as I meet the Berserker Hero: Bjørn.

* * *

Hello, friends! Two shorter chapters for the day just to get things rolling! We have discovered Ivan's Hero Alias, and are you surprised? I mean, it is the title of the story after all! Also, we move into the internships where Ivan has received an international offer from an agency in Norway. My original plan was to have an encounter between Ivan and Stain, but plans have changed! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts!

TTFN.


	17. Chapter 17

Immortālitās

Hello, friends. I wanted to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out, and I apologize further that it's a little shorter than I would have liked. Back in December, I discovered that my current employer was getting rid of the position that I am currently holding and that I needed to start searching for a new job. On top of that, my father-in-law was recently diagnosed with Lou Gehrig's disease. I have not had the gusto that came with the previous chapters, and I hope as time continues to move forward it will slowly return. While I am uncertain as to how often this story will be updated for the foreseeable future, just know that it is not forgotten.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

It was, finally, the first day of our Hero Agency Internships, and Aizawa had us all gathered at the train station to see that we would all leave for our districts on time.

Well, except for myself, because I'd be leaving the country entirely.

To my understanding, being allowed to leave Japan as a hero in training wasn't supposed to be a thing until after passing the licensing exam. I was informed that the Norwegian Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Heroic Affairs, which is similar to Japan's Hero Public Safety Commission, personally reached out to our school in order to make this happen. Seeing as this was a good opportunity to form relationships between the heroes of both nations, I was allotted an educational Hero Travel Visa to undergo the internship.

It sounded like a bunch of political beeswax, but it worked out in the end.

"You all have your costumes, yes?" Aizawa asked once we were all gathered up, and after he saw us all motion to our outfit cases, he continued to brief us. "You are not permitted to wear them in public unless instructed by your professional hero, so I hope you all remember that. Don't drop them or anything as well."

"Yessum!" Mina shouted excitedly.

"You should speak clearly!" Aizawa grunted. "You should say 'Yes, sir,' Ashido."

"Yes, sir," she muttered.

Ah, poor Mina.

"Keep in mind that you should always be at your best behavior when interacting with the heroes at your internships," our teacher sighed. "Now, off with you lot. Ivan, you stay behind."

"Yes, sir!" We chorused.

"Good luck, Ochaco." I smiled at the doe-eyed girl, and then looked at my other friends? Acquaintances? "You too, Izuku. Iida."

"Thank you, Ivan!" Izuku lifted his costume case in parting. "You as well! I hope you have safe travels!"

Iida simply nodded his head in reciprocation, and the two boys walked away.

"I'll miss you," Ochaco whispered to me. "I hope you get to Norway safely."

"The most dangerous thing about my flight is going to be the boredom," I poked her forehead. "Nearly thirteen hours. What am I going to do with myself?"

"Knowing you, you'll probably meditate." She smiled at me.

"You're probably right," I rubbed the back of my neck. "But you should get going, you don't want to be late on your first day!"

"You're right!" She squeaked and turn to leave.

Before she took off, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you, too," I squeezed her lightly. "Be safe."

"I will be," she quickly hugged me back before turning to leave again. "Bye, Ivan!"

"Bye, Ochaco!" I waved at her. "Kick some villain booty for me!"

"I will!" She giggled and turned to run after the other two boys. "You do the same!"

I watched her until she was longer visible.

"You two have gotten rather close," Aizawa stood behind me.

"Is there something wrong with that, Sensei?" I asked the older man.

"Rationally, yes," he responded bluntly. "But as long as you remember your priorities, then technically no. That's not going to be a problem for you, is it, Ivan?"

"No, sir," I shook my head.

"Make sure it stays that way," he turned towards the doors and I followed him. "Now, your ride should be here any minute. I believe I shouldn't have to remind you that even though you will not be in Japan for the duration of your internship, you will act according to any of the laws restricting you as a trainee hero?"

"I will be nothing but exemplary," he turned to look at me. "Sir."

He faced forward and just as we stepped outside, a black vehicle rolled up to the curb in front of us. The windows were completely tinted, so it was nigh impossible to inside. The exterior itself was a matte black, and the hood of the car was emblazoned with a white animal's paw print, a large 'B' was at its center.

It looks like my ride has arrived.

The driver's door opened, and a fierce-looking man stepped out and nodded his head toward us in acknowledgment before walking over and opening the rear driver-side door. A beautiful blonde woman slid out of the backseat and smiled at us. Her hair was up in a neat bun, and she wore high-waisted black pants that were coupled with a flowery blouse and black blazer.

"You must be Mr. Eraserhead," her black heels clicked as she walked over. "I am Freya, Bjørn's personal assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She stopped in front of us and offered her hand, I quickly peeked at the man who appeared to be hesitating to offer the same.

_Sensei?_

"Likewise," he eventually muttered and grasped Freya's hand.

She smiled lightly at him before they released their handshake, and then she turned her gaze to me. Our eyes met and for a split-second, I froze as the memory of bright headlights passed through my mind, electric blue eyes staring at me through watery tears. I regained my composure just as quickly as I lost it, but I could tell that the adults in my company noticed the minute slip-up.

"You must be Ivan," she offered me her hand and I took it. "You were quite the sight to behold during the U.A. Sports Festival. Everyone at the Bjørn Agency is looking forward to working with you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am," she beckoned for the man who was driving the car earlier to approach. "Just call me Freya if you'd like."

"Miss Freya, then."

"I know a few people in my life that could use your manners," she laughed and then motioned towards the fierce-looking driver. "This is Osmond. He's Bjørn's personal chauffeur and will be overseeing your stay in Norway. Osmond, if you could load Ivan's things in the car?"

"Of course, my lady."

Osmond walked closer to me and I let him take all my luggage.

Miss Freya turned her attention back to Aizawa.

"Everything appears to be in order," she hummed. "If there's nothing left to be discussed, I'd like to whisk young Ivan away. We're on a tight schedule after all."

"Yes, of course," he muttered. "But first, I assume you'll be handling the correspondence between U.A. and the Bjørn Agency?"

"As Bjørn's personal assistant, all of the daily updates requested by U.A. on Ivan's status will be personally handled by myself."

"I look forward to hearing from you, then," the scruffy teacher smirked before walking away.

Wait.

Was I imagining things?

Aizawa did not just smirk.

I rubbed my eyes.

I must be seeing things today.

"Are you ready to get going, Ivan?" Freya gestured towards the vehicle and I nodded.

"Let's do this!"

**-|I|-**

"How are you feeling about leaving the country?"

I glanced at Freya as we drove up to a security fence to reach the landing strips behind the large airport.

"I'd have to say I'm rather excited," I smiled at the blonde woman and listened to Osmond as he spoke with the guard manning the fence. "My mother was from Norway, so it'll be nice visiting her homeland."

"Hmm," Freya hummed as the guard gave Osmond the 'OK' to drive ahead. "I'm sorry your mother is no longer with us, I'm sure she'd be delighted to know you were visiting the place she was born."

"I don't know," I huffed. "She didn't talk much about Norway, only mentioned some things here and there. It was like she avoided it."

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Freya's eyes took an odd glint to them as we pulled up to a personal-sized jet. "But I did not mean to take our conversation down such a sad slope, come, it's time we board our plane!"

Osmond turned the car off and stepped out to open the door for us. Once we were both out of the vehicle, he shut the door and went straight for the plane.

"Should we get the luggage?" I looked at Freya, confused.

"No need," Freya smiled at me and placed her hand upon the hood of the car.

My eyes widened as near-instantly, the car we were just riding in was the size of a little toy model.

"Wow," I exclaimed as Freya went to pick the little car up. "Your Quirk must be super helpful! What happens to the items inside? Or if we were still inside? Does it work on people?"

She laughed at my quick-fired questions but waved me towards the jet.

"I can answer all your questions once we are aboard the plane, Ivan."

"Yes, ma'am! I mean miss!"

I ran up the stairs to the door and walked inside.

The interior is very...luxurious.

It almost made me feel uncomfortable being inside the plane. It felt like it was too nice for me.

"Is something the matter?" Freya placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I quickly moved forward and took a seat on one of the recliner chairs next to a window. "I'm just not used to...this."

"It does take some getting used to," she sat down in one of the seats across from me and Osmond got the jet ready to take off. "If it'd help to ease your mind, I can answer some of the questions you have about my Quirk if you'd like?"

"That would be great!" I smiled again. "Your Quirk shrinks things?"

"That it does," she grabbed a small glass that was next to her and it shrunk in her hand. "Simple, isn't it?"

"Even the simplest of Quirks can do great things!" I studied the small glass in her hand. "How small can you shrink items to?"

"As small as I'd like," I watched as the glass in her hand began to get smaller until it completely vanished.

"Woah!" I yelped, "What just happened? Did it shrink out of existence?"

"Not necessarily," she responded lightly before the glass was instantly back in her hand. "It was just too small for the human eye to see."

"So after you deactivate your quirk, it goes back to its normal size!" She confirmed my statement with a nod. "That's so cool! Can your Quirk work on living things as well? Or just inanimate objects?"

"The only thing I cannot use my Quirk on is another person," she places the glass from where she grabbed it from. "Not that I can't, necessarily, it just gets a little messy."

"Messy?"

"The last person I used my Quirk on became a blob of red goop on the floor."

I stared at her as if she didn't just mention she killed someone.

"The person was not innocent," she sighed. "There's quite a lot a person can do for the people they love."

I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"I can't say I disagree with that," I grimaced a bit. "I just can't imagine it being a very pleasant way to go."

"I would hope not," she hummed once more and then shrugged. "But it was instantaneous."

_She is now very scary._

"What would happen if you shrank something while we were in it?"

"Like this?"

I tightened my grip on my chair and waited for my life to come to an end.

Freya laughed and I opened my eyes.

_What in the world?_

I looked out the window and my breath caught in my throat.

"Interesting, isn't it?" She asked me. "I'm not quite sure how this is possible, considering I can't physically shrink people, but somehow it works when inside a construct."

"This is Osmond speaking," Osmond's voice came through the speakers above us. "I am informing you that we will be taking off shortly. My lady, I ask that you return us to our natural state before the others become frantic."

"Oh!" I took my phone out of my pocket and nearly dropped it after noticing us popping back to normality. "I need to let my friends know that we're about to take off!"

Well, one friend.

I: Hey, Ochaco! I don't know when you'll get a chance to read this, but I'm just about to head off to Norway. The jet we're taking is really fancy, and I kind of feel out of place. I hope your first day at the Gunhead Agency treats you well!

"A friend, hmm?" Freya wiggled her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Of course!" I rub the back of my neck. "Need to let the boys know what's up!"

"The boys," she laughs. "Of course."

_She sees right through me, doesn't she?_

"What's Bjørn like?" I needed to change the topic.

"There's a lot to say in response to that question," she responded with a gentle smile. "He's strong, amazingly so, yet very gentle. His presence demands your respect but he is no fearmonger. His loyalty to the people of Norway knows no bounds, and they feed off his compassion. He's courageous, wise, dedicated, and so much more. He's the greatest man I know."

"It sounds like you respect him greatly."

"Of course I do," she then laughs. "But there's more to him than just his heroic side. As he says, we must never forget that we are all human. He loves to laugh, but the poor man is horrible at making jokes. He's a big family man as well. He cherishes nothing greater than his family."

"Does he have a large family?"

"No," she shakes her head. "He has a wife and two children, but they are his world. He would do anything for them, and they the same."

I feel a small pain in my chest, but I force it to go away.

_Family._

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Oh, Ivan," she says whimsically as the jet begins to take off. "Neither can he, you."

* * *

Goodbye Japan, hello Norway? I wonder what possibly could happen next.

TTFN.


End file.
